If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right
by Princess Inume
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha didn't mean to sleep together. But they did. They thought they could forget what had happened that night. But they can't. Why? Unknown feelings start to surface. Or could it be that they see each other everyday since Inuyasha is Kagome's boss? And did I mention Inuyasha is married and Kagome is engaged?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Black panties

"Mmmm."

A raven-haired woman named Kagome moans as she snuggled into a warm muscular chest. A minute later, her blue eyes flutter open. She smiles as she looks around the room.

"Wait, this isn't my room," Kagome says as she sits up, causing the white sheets to fall, exposing her naked breasts to the room. She shivers as she grabs the fallen sheets and clutches them to her bare chest.

"Okay, this isn't my room and these aren't my sheets," Kagome mumbles as she slowly turns to her right.

"Oh my!" Kagome starts to scream but quickly puts a hand to her mouth to control her screams. Lying next to her was a tan-skinned, silver-haired, Inu-hanyo with silver doggy ears on his head. The white sheets were lying low on his hips revealing a muscular six-pack stomach. On his right pectoral, a black tattoo of flames was displayed.

The memories from last night hit her like a truck. She remembered all the things they did last night, in the bed, against the wall, in the hallway.

"No, no, no," Kagome whispers as she falls back on the bed.

"I have to get out of here," Kagome says as she slowly gets out of bed. She looks down and spots her black halter-top dress on the floor.

"I am so glad he didn't tear it," Kagome mumbles as she drops the covers, bends down, and grabs her dress. She put it on before standing up to find her undergarments, purse, and shoes.

"I can't believe I slept with my boss," Kagome says as she spots her purse lying on a dresser. "Kami, my thighs are sore."

Five minutes later, Kagome found most of her stuff, except for her panties.

"Where are they?" Kagome mumbles as she gets on the floor and looks underneath the bed.

"What the-" a deep male's voice says.

"Shit," Kagome whispers as she pulls her head out from underneath the bed. She stayed in a crouched position until she hears the springs of the bed.

'Okay girl! You can do this. Just say hi and get out before questions are asked.'

Kagome nods and grabs her purse before a quickly standing up.

"Hi Inuyasha. Bye Inuyasha," Kagome says quickly before rushing out the room with her heels in hand.

"What?" Inuyasha asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

'Nailed it Kagome,' Kagome thinks with a smile. 'I got all my stuff… Well, besides my panties.'

Kagome sighs as she walks out the hotel lobby and into the parking lot.

"Time to call a taxi," she says as she opens her purse and pulls out her phone.

**:::::::**

"What the fuck did I just do?" Inuyasha asks as he looks around the room.

There were red lipstick markings on the wall, a broken lamp, and the pillows were thrown all around the floor. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he remembered what they did last night and into early this morning.

"Damn," Inuyasha mumbles. "I really fucked up."

He stretches and winces. He raises a brow and looks down at his back.

"Fuck!"

His back was littered with several scratch marks going in all different directions. "How the fuck am I going to explain this to Kikyo?"

**:::::::**

"You're late," a thirty one year old woman with brown hair states as she watches her friend rush pass her and into her office. She takes a sip of her coffee before following her friend who was trying to unlock her office. Some of their co-workers raise a brow at Kagome, while the rest continue to work.

"I know, Sango," Kagome mumbles as she grabs her keys from her purse and unlocks her office's door.

"What happened last night? You disappeared on us," Sango says as Kagome sets her stuff down on her black leather couch.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she grabs her black heels and starts to put them on.

"What?!" Sango screams causing some of two employees to look at them as they walk past Kagome's office.

"Sorry," Sango says before closing Kagome's door.

"What do you mean by 'Inuyasha'?" Sango asks as Kagome buttons the rest of her white button down shirt.

"We slept together. It was an accident though," Kagome states.

"It better be. He's married and you're engaged," Sango says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know, I know, I know," Kagome says as she grabs her black suit jacket and buttons the two buttons on it after slipping it on. "All I remember is talking to Inuyasha at the club. Then we started dancing and he kissed me! I said it was wrong and he agreed. He fucking agreed! Then he asked me if I wanted a ride home. And since I couldn't find you, Rin, or Ayame, I agreed, which was really stupid," Kagome says before taking a deep breath. "Then, when we got to his car, he pushed me against it and started kissing me again. It shouldn't have felt good but it did, and-" Kagome starts to say but pauses.

"What happened next?" Sango asks.

"Oh my gosh! This was my entire fault," Kagome states as she bits her bottom lip.

"What happened?"

"I asked him to stay the night," Kagome mumbles as she places a hand over her eyes. "Kami! Why did I go to the club last night?"

"What happened after you asked him to stay the night?" Sango asks with wide eyes.

"He said he would like that."

"Wait, wait, wait! So, you two had sex in the same bed you and your future husband will sleep in?" Sango asks with a raised brow.

"Not exactly," Kagome states.

"In the back seat of his car? That's wild," Sango replies.

"No. In a hotel."

"Noo," Sango says as she sits on Kagome's black leather couch.

"Yes," Kagome replies with a shake of the head. "I remember everything that happened last night. In full detail."

"How many times did you two, you know?" Sango asks with a curious look on her face.

"Seven times," Kagome says softly so Sango might not hear her confession.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Sango says with a crazy look on her face. "It sounded like you said seven times?"

"I did," Kagome mumbles as she fixes her earrings.

"Kagome! That's not an accident! Once maybe, but seven times!" Sango shouts causing Kagome to bit her lip again.

"Maybe it wasn't," Kagome mumbles with a slight shake of the head.

"Did you wake him up?" Sango asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"No. He woke up on his own. I said Hi Inuyasha. Bye Inuyasha," Kagome answered with a crazy look on her face. "Kami, I'm so stupid."

"Okay. Did you guys use protection?" Sango asks with a concerned look on her face. Kagome froze.

"Sango! We didn't use protection at all. What if I get pregnant or an STD?"

"Kagome, calm down," Sango says as she stands up and walks towards her friend. She sets her coffee on Kagome's desk before putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"Look at me, take a few deep breaths," Sango demands. Kagome nods as she starts to take deep breaths. "Okay, listen to me, you're not going to get an STD. Inuyasha is not a man-whore or a walking disease machine. Second of all you're not going to get pregnant. Aren't you taking birth control pills?"

Kagome shakily nods in response.

"So you have an even bigger chance of not getting pregnant. Plus Kami is on your side. In a year or two, you're going to have a family with Hojo. And-"

"Hojo!" Kagome screams with a look of horror on his face.

"What?"

"What am I going to tell Hojo?" Kagome asks as he tears start to form in her eyes. "He's going to think I'm a slut. I'm such a terrible person."

"Kagome, deep breaths."

Kagome nods as she takes three deep breaths.

"Now listen to me. What happened last night was an accident, er, sort of. You were angry and frustrated, so were Inuyasha. It meant nothing, okay? Only you, Inuyasha, and I know. Let's keep it that way," Sango tells her.

Kagome nods and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. Kami, I almost had a mental breakdown again."

"Because you're crazy and you worry too much," Sango tells her as she reaches for her coffee.

"Shut up," Kagome says as she places her fingers to her temple. "Kami, my head's pounding."

"Have you taken an aspirin?" Sango asks as she hands Kagome her coffee.

"Like twenty of them," Kagome states as she takes a sip of her coffee, and nearly spits it out.

"No sugar? Really Sango," Kagome says but continues drinking the coffee. Sango rolls her eyes as she takes a seat back on the couch.

"Hey, at least there's cream in it."

Kagome shrugs as she continues to drink Sango's coffee.

"Did you at least have fun last night? Be honest."

"An excellent time," Kagome mumbles before taking another sip of the coffee.

"Really now?" Sango questions with a smirk. "Tell Mama Sango all about it."

"We tried a lot of positions on the bed, against the wall, and against the wall in the hallway before you know, we reached our point," Kagome mumbles as she walks around her desk and boots up her computer.

"Kagome! You dirty girl! But are the rumors true? Is Inuyasha, you know," Sango says with a look on her face.

"Bigger," Kagome states as she sits down in her chair.

"Wow," Sango says with a smirk.

"Yup. I'm still sore because of him," Kagome says as she shifts in her seat.

Sango giggles as she smiles as her best friend.

"Was it good?"

"It shouldn't have felt good, but it did. It was mind-blowing. Kikyo is a very lucky woman."

"Kagome!" Sango shouts with laughter in her voice.

Kagome giggles before frowning.

"But I feel bad because I cheated on Hojo. If he finds out, it could ruin our relationship. Sango should I tell him?"

"Kagome, it's your decision," Sango tells her.

"That's not helping Sango. What would you do if Miroku slept with another woman?" Kagome asks.

"Kill him," Sango states simply. Kagome groans as she leans back in her seat.

"I don't know what to do," Kagome mumbles as she nibbles on her lip.

"Just think about it. When is Hojo coming home?" Sango asks.

"Tomorrow night," Kagome states before someone knocks on the door.

"Kagome," a woman with short black hair, wearing red eye shadows calls out as she peeks into Kagome's office.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she looks up at her.

"Inuyasha will like to speak with you. He said to bring Moryomaru's report," the woman says. Kagome pales as she looks at Sango.

"Okay. Thank you Yura," Kagome says. Yura nods, before closing the door.

"Kami. I fucking hate my life!" Kagome yells as she leans back in her seat.

"Don't say that Kags," Sango states as she stands up. "Now, what you're going to do is grab Moryomaru's stuff, and march yourself into Inuyasha's office with your head held high."

Kagome nods as she takes another sip of Sango's coffee.

"You're right Sango," Kagome states as she stands up and opens a cabinet on the left side of her wooden desk.

"I'm always am," Sango states with a smile. Kagome rolls her eyes as she grabs a folder, before closing the cabinet. She takes a long sip of Sango's coffee before handing it to her.

"Here."

"Thanks. You're so nice," Sango states.

"I know," Kagome replies with a giggle as she walks towards Sango.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Sango says as she hugs her best friend.

They hug for a few more minutes, before Sango releases her from the hug.

"Now go do your job. Ms. Vice President."

Kagome smiles and nods, before walking out her office.

"I'm so proud of her," Sango says with a smile. She looks down at her coffee cup and shakes it. It was empty. "But sometimes, I want to kill her," Sango mumbles before walking out Kagome's office and closing the door behind her.

**:::::::**

Kagome lets out a deep sigh, before knocking on Inuyasha's office door.

"Come in!" A deep voice shouts. Kagome opens the door and enters Inuyasha's office.

"Inuyasha, Yura said you wanted to see me," Kagome states as she closes his door. Inuyasha's office was huge. All of his degrees from college were framed in glass and placed around the room on his cream colored walls.

He has a long black leather couch leaning against the wall next to his closet. In front of his couch was a coffee table filled with magazines, a few folders, and a can of cashews. Across from the couch was a bookshelf filled with books.

Diagonal from his couch was his big wooden desk. His desk was neatly organized with his computer on the right corner with files, pens, pencils, and papers next to it. Behind Inuyasha's desk are two, long glass windows. And in front of his desk were two black leather chairs. Inuyasha looks up and smirks at Kagome.

"Yes. Do you have Moryomaru's report finished?" Inuyasha asks as he places his pen down on his big wooden desk.

"Y-yes," Kagome stutters. She stands by the door and looks at him.

"Well, aren't you going to give it to me?" He asks with a raises brow. Kagome nods and walks to his desk. Her heels clacked on his wooden floor as she walks towards him. His eyes follow her the entire time.

Once she's standing in front of his desk, she hands him a manila folder. Inuyasha reaches upwards and takes the folder from her.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as her hand came into contact with Inuyasha's.

Kagome puts her hands down at her side as she watches Inuyasha looks over the papers.

"You don't have to check them. They are done correctly," Kagome tells him.

"We'll see," Inuyasha replied as he closes the folders. Kagome huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Is that all?"

"No," Inuyasha says as he stands up. "Kagome what happened last night-"

"Was an accident and will not be brought up again," Kagome says, as she looks him in his eyes. "You have a wife and I have a fiancé. So if we forget what we did last night, then we can move on with our lives."

"We finally agree on something, Higurashi," Inuyasha says with a smirk as he sits back in his seat. Kagome smiles at his comment.

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting to prepare for," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nods in response.

"See you at lunch?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"See you at lunch," Inuyasha replies as he picks up his pen. Kagome nods, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Kagome," Inuyasha says as he places his pen down and he reaches into his front pocket.

"Yes?" Kagome replies as she stops and turns around to face Inuyasha.

"You forgot these in the room," Inuyasha states as he brings his hand out his pocket revealing a familiar article of clothing.

Hanging from Inuyasha's clawed hand was her black, lacy panties.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Reviews, Favorite, Follow, and Share!**

**There you go guys! New story, new and unexpected drama. Don't think you know what's going to happen next. Lots of twists and turns before the story ends.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**I'm sick, guys... I had to take some nasty medicine. Nearly threw up from the taste_.**

**Thank you Youkai55 and ****animexmanga23**** for beta reading this chapter. And thank you fanficnewbiee for giving me some suggestions.^-^**

**This chapter might change when I talk to the person who is suppose to be helping and editing the story.**

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Link is on my profile.**

***Edited by: ****animexmanga23**

**School is decent...But its school so I still hate it. Lol.**

**Until next time guys,**

**Bye^-^!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Back to normal?

Kagome stares at Inuyasha who stares back at her.

"Where were they?" Kagome asks as she walks towards him.

"They were on the lamp, next to the bed," Inuyasha states as Kagome grabs her panties off his claw.

"Well, isn't this embarrassing," Kagome mumbles as she balls the underwear up.

"I didn't know you like lace panties," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk.

"Shut up Takahashi," Kagome snaps as she turns around and walks away from his desk. "Don't you say another word."

"My lips are sealed wench!" Inuyasha yells, causing Kagome to give him the finger.

He chuckles as Kagome slams the door to his office. He shakes his head as he grabs his pen.

"For now," Inuyasha mumbles with a smirk as he fills out the rest of his papers.

**:::::::**

It's been four hours since Kagome was last in Inuyasha's office. Since then, she has been to meetings and working. She hadn't thought about what they did last night. She was determined to forget about last night, but can she?

Knock Knock!

"How did things go with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asks as she walks into Kagome's office.

"Good. We both agreed that we would forget about what happened last night," Kagome states as she continues to type on her computer.

"It was that simple?" Sango asks with a raised brow.

"That simple," Kagome replies as Sango takes a seat on her couch.

"Mmmm. Hard to believe," Sango states. Kagome struggles as she continues working. "Why aren't you working?" Kagome asks as she glances at her.

"Because," Sango replies as she pulls out her phone from her light pink suit jacket pocket.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she shifts in her seat a little. "I should have gotten a new secretary."

"I heard that!" Sango shouts as the door opens.

"Sango, why are you shouting?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into Kagome's office with a folder in his hand.

"Kagome said I was being a bad secretary," Sango states as she stands up.

"Kagome, didn't I tell you to be nicer to people. Even if you're telling them the truth?" Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Sango says as she smacks his arm. Kagome laughs as she looks up from her computer.

"Well, since you're not doing anything, go get the limo," Inuyasha states as he looks at Kagome's clock that was hanging on the wall. It was noon; lunch time.

Sango kicks him in the leg, before walking out the office.

Inuyasha chuckles, before turning to face Kagome who was standing up.

"What's that?" Kagome asks as she turns off her computer.

"A folder I have to drop off at Yura's desk."

Kagome nods as she bends over to grab her dark purple purse. Once she grabbed her purse, she turns around and walks away from behind her desk and towards the door.

As she was walking passed Inuyasha, she didn't know that he had turned around and was looking at her backside.

'Shit, I'm turning into Miroku. But, Kami, it's just so round,' Inuyasha thinks with a smirk. 'She's walking weird though.'

"Are you coming Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, causing Inuyasha to snap out of his daydream state.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replies before walking towards her.

**::::::::**

"Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Inuyasha nods as Kagome picks up her menu. The hostess blushes, then smiles before walking away.

"Looks like someone has a fan girl," Kagome mumbles as she flips the page to her menu.

"Jealous, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk causing Kagome to snort.

"I didn't say a thing, Takahashi," Kagome mumbles as she scans the left side of the menu.

"Keh," Inuyasha says as he pulls out his phone.

Sango rolls her eyes at their little antics.

"If the waiter comes back, before I'm back, tell him that I want an ice tea," Sango states as she stands up.

"Wait, you're going to leave me with this idiot? Where are you even going?" Kagome asks as she gives Sango a look. 'Stay!' Kagome mouths.

"Keh. You're one to talk Higurashi. How many degrees do I have, compared to you?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk as he looks at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few. Don't kill each other, children," Sango tells them with a smile, before mouthing to Kagome. 'You'll be fine.'

Kagome glares at Sango's back as she walks away.

"I've noticed you've been shifting in your seat a lot and walking funny," Inuyasha states as he picks up and opens his menu. "Why is that? Nervous because you're sitting next to someone so famous?"

"Hardly," Kagome mumbles as she sets her menu down.

"Then why?" Inuyasha asks as he flips his menu to the next page.

"I'm sore, okay?" Kagome snaps, before closing her menu.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks with a raise brow. "Why are you sore?"

"Really? It's your fault," Kagome replies as she glances at him.

"How?"

"I'm not going to explain. You should know why," Kagome states as she sees Sango walking back to the table. 'That was quick. Thank Kami!'

"How shou- Ohhh!" Inuyasha replies with a smirk. "Too rough?"

"Shut it," Kagome whispers as Sango sits down at the table. Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at his menu. Sango raises a brow as she looks between the two. Kagome was looking around the room with a small blush on her face while Inuyasha looks at his menu with a cocky smirk on his.

'I'll ask Kagome later.'

**:::::::**

After Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha have gotten their food, they began to talk about work and their schedule for the next week.

"I'm not going to be at work Monday. The twins have a doctor's appointment," Sango states before taking a bite out of her spaghetti.

Kagome wipes her mouth as Inuyasha continues to eat.

"Are they sick?"

"No. They just need their check up before they go to school. I can't believe they're actually going to preschool this year," Sango states causing Kagome and Inuyasha to chuckle.

"I know. I remember when they just learned how to crawl. It was so cute," Kagome replies with a smile.

"Miroku wants them to have a brother or sister. But I said no," Sango states before taking a sip of her ice tea.

"Why not? It's a man's dream to have a son," Inuyasha says.

"It's Sango's body. Let her choose if she wants another baby or not," Kagome replies.

"Keh. Just let the pervert have his dream come true," Inuyasha dates with a shrug.

"Have I won another argument?" Kagome asks with a smirk.

"No," Inuyasha replies as he continues to eat.

"Why can't you admit when I'm right?"

"Because you're never right."

"Really Takahashi. So when I told you not to merge with Toki's company, that it was a bad decision," Kagome states with a serious look in her face.

Inuyasha chewed slowly on his food, before responding back. "It could have been."

"Why can't you admit that I'm right?"

"Keh."

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary, Takahashi?"

"Keep talking Kagome, I'll make you work overtime."

"You wouldn't dare," Kagome replies as she glares at him.

"Try me," Inuyasha says before taking a sip of his water.

Kagome smirks as she looks down at her plate.

"If you do, I'm telling pops."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Kagome mocks as she stares at him.

Sango giggles causing Inuyasha and Kagome to look at her.

"You two are so funny," Sango says between giggles.

"Keh."

Kagome and Inuyasha mumble as they turn back to their plates.

"He's funny looking," Kagome says with a smirk.

"You should look in the mirror before you start talking, Higurashi," Inuyasha snaps.

Before Kagome can respond, Sango erupts in a loud laughter, causing some people from the table behind them to glance at their table.

"Stop, you're going to make me pee on myself."

Kagome and Inuyasha start laughing as Sango's face starts to turn red.

After a few minutes of laughing, they were able to calm themselves and continued eating their food.

'It's like the good old times. Well minus, Miroku Koga, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Rin, and! 'Kagome thinks with a smile but frowns at the last person's name. 'And Kikyo.'

'I wonder if he's going to tell her?'

**:::::::**

When they were done eating, Inuyasha paid for the bill and left a tip for their waiter. Sango and Kagome made him tell the limo driver to stop at the store so they could get some candy. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but agreed since he wanted some candy too.

When they made it back to Ashi Corporation, Sango had to go pick up some papers, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to ride the elevator alone.

"What's next on your agenda for today?" Kagome asks as she presses the 60th floor.

"Work, work, meeting, and work." Inuyasha responded as the doors to the elevator closes. "Why my father decide to retire is beyond me."

Kagome giggles as she looks at him. "You're doing well, Takahashi. Which I'm a little surprised at."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response. "Thanks. What's on your agenda?"

"I have a meeting in twenty minutes. Then I have to file some papers. I might leave work early today," Kagome states as she fixes her jacket.

Inuyasha nods in response.

They stood in an awkward silence before Inuyasha clears his throat.

"You look nice today."

"Oh thank you," Kagome states as she turns to look at him. Kagome places her purse down before beckoning Inuyasha to bend down a little.

"You look nice too. The red tie brings out your eyes, but you're tie isn't looking right," Kagome mumbles as she starts to straighten out his tie, tightening it, then loosening it a little. "There you go."

"I was in a rush this morning," Inuyasha tells her as she bends down to pick up her bag.

"Oh. Yeah," Kagome whispers.

"Kagome-"

Ding!

"I'll see you later Inuyasha. Thanks for lunch," Kagome says before walking out the elevator.

Inuyasha sighs as he walks out of the elevator after her.

'She's still nervous about what we did last night.'

**:::::::**

It is eight o' clock. Mostly everyone in the building where gone, except for the security guards, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

"Pulling another all-nighter?" Kagome asks as she stands in the door way of Inuyasha's office. She had her suit jacket off and a plastic bag in her hand.

"Yeah. I have a lot of work due tomorrow morning," Inuyasha says as he types something on his laptop. Kagome nods before walking towards him.

"I'm about to leave. I got you some food, being the wonderful person that I am. I know that you hadn't eaten since lunch," Kagome states with a smile as she sets the bag on his desk.

"I knew father hired you for a reason," Inuyasha replies as he rolls away from his computer to look inside the plastic bag. He took out two plastic containers, one big one and one small one.

"Wasn't this supposed to come with a drink?" Inuyasha asks as he opens the bigger container to reveal a Philly cheese steak with a lot of curly fries. He reaches back into the bag and pulls out the ketchup. He looks up at her as he opens the ketchup package with his teeth.

"I got thirsty," Kagome replies with a shrug as Inuyasha squirts ketchup on his fries.

"What if I choke?" Inuyasha asks before popping a fry into his mouth.

"You have a mini fridge in the corner and there's a water fountain down the hallway," Kagome replies as she walks behind his desk.

"Keh."

Kagome rolls her eyes when she stands behind him. She reaches over and grabs a fry soaked in ketchup.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouts as he turns around and looks at Kagome.

Kagome shrugs and hops up to sit on his desk.

"I'm hungry too."

"But you're going home to cook yourself something to eat. I'm staying here," Inuyasha replies before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"You sound jealous, Takahashi," Kagome states as she crosses her right leg over her left.

"I am," Inuyasha mumbles as he stuffs fries into his mouth.

Kagome giggles as she starts rearranging papers on his desk.

For the next ten minutes, Inuyasha watches Kagome stack his documents into a nice pile on the left side of his desk.

"Are you still sore?" Inuyasha asks as he eats his last piece of his sandwich.

"A little," Kagome replies with a small blush.

"Sorry, I guess," Inuyasha retorts as he stands ups. The stare at each other for a minute, before Inuyasha clears his throat and speaks up.

"We really didn't talk about last night," Inuyasha states as he looks out the window.

"We did though," Kagome tells him, but Inuyasha gives her a look.

"Saying let's not bring up what we did doesn't count as talking it out, Kagome," Inuyasha tells her as he turns to face her.

"Inuyasha. Drop it okay?" Kagome snaps as she looks down at her lap. "What we did last night was an accident. Shouldn't have-"

"I know that. We know that. But Kagome, I don't want you to think I'm using you," Inuyasha states. He places a clawed hand underneath her chin so their eyes can meet. "Yeah, last night was an accident, but it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles with shock eyes.

"I know you enjoyed it too," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"I did," Kagome replies with a sigh. "But that's the problem. We can't enjoy what we did last night. You have a wife and I have a fiancé."

Inuyasha frowns in response. Kagome raises her hand to move his hand that was underneath her chin.

"That's why we can't be happy about what did last night, that's why I have-" Kagome starts to say but pauses causing Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"You have to what?"

"Forgot the most amazing night I've ever had," Kagome confesses. But she shakes her head. "Forget about it."

"I have to too," Inuyasha mumbles causing Kagome to look into his gold eyes.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says as Inuyasha places his hand on her cheek.

"You're not the only one suffering, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles but Kagome shakes her head again. She sighs and takes his hand off her cheek.

"Inuyasha. You love Kikyo and I love Hojo," Kagome states as she looks at him.

"I do love Kikyo," Inuyasha states as a he turns around and watches a flock of birds fly pass the building. "That's why I can't tell her what we did."

Kagome looks down at her engagement ring as Inuyasha continues to speak.

"If I tell her what we did, it will tear her apart. Us apart. She wouldn't trust me ever again." Inuyasha runs his hand down his pants leg and looks at Kagome.

"Are you going to tell Hojo?" Inuyasha asks as he turns and looks at Kagome.

"No," Kagome states as tears formed in her eyes. "Telling Hojo will tear us apart. I love him, Inuyasha. I don't want to hurt him."

Inuyasha nods as he turns to face her again.

"So we officially agree. No one will know about this, but us," Inuyasha states as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

"And Sango."

"What?! You fucking told her! Why!" Inuyasha yells with a shock look on his face.

"Because she's my best friend and I had to tell someone before it eats me alive," Kagome explains as she crosses her arms over her chest. "At least I didn't tell Rin."

"Thank Kami you didn't tell that woman. Everyone in Japan would have known what we did then," Inuyasha tells her before leaning back on the desk.

Kagome giggles as they continue to look out the window. Inuyasha turns around and popped a semi cold fry into his mouth, before looking at Kagome.

"Why were you at the club?"

"Uhhh?" Kagome asks as she turns to look at him.

"Why were you at the club last night? You usually don't go unless it's on the weekends," Inuyasha states. "It's Wednesday."

"Ohhhh. Well, I was kinda angry-"

"Keh. That's an understatement. When you first saw me you said, ' I hate men. Why the fuck do they even exist?'

"Okay, okay, okay. I was pissed," Kagome states with a pout.

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as he pops another fry into his mouth.

"Hojo didn't show up for our two year anniversary," Kagome says with a frown. "I had everything planned, I cooked, and I had on that black dress, candles, and even wore lingerie. But he called and told me he couldn't make it. I was so pissed at him. He just canceled and didn't even tell me the reason why? I planned all week for that and he just ruined it. I wanted to kill him, that fucking bastard!"

Kagome takes a deep breath as she takes her hair out the bun.

"I was going to tell him that we were able to get the house we wanted. Stupid ass."

"Why were you at the club?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha runs a hand through his hair.

"Kikyo and I had an argument. She doesn't want to have kids right now," Inuyasha states as he looks out his window. "We've been married for eight years. It's about damn time for us to have a kid."

"Inuyasha, give her some time," Kagome states as she rubs his back. "Kikyo's a very independent woman. Having a kid with her will tie her down."

"I know. But I'm thirty-two. I don't want my kid to graduate from high school while I'm in a wheelchair," Inuyasha explains.

"I'm sure you'll have kids before then," Kagome states as she jumps off his desk.

"Kikyo has to think and deal with many things before and after the baby is born. She's going to have to carry the baby for nine months, get moody, have stretch marks, change her clothes, her hips will grow bigger, and that's before the baby's even born. After the baby is born, she's going to have to call off work to take the baby to a checkup or when it's sick. She-"

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it," Inuyasha says as he looks at Kagome. "Why do you even know all that stuff?"

"I'm just saying," Kagome tells him with a shrug. She steals another one of his fries before walking to the door.

"I'm about to leave in a few," Kagome states as she stands in front of the door.

"Tell me when you do. I don't want you walking to your car alone," Inuyasha replies, before taking a seat back in his chair. Kagome nods before opening his door and walking out his office.

"Kami. Now I got a headache," Inuyasha mumbles as he rubs his temples.

**::::::**

"I'm going to head out," Kagome states causing Inuyasha to look up at her.

"Okay. I'm coming," Inuyasha states as he gets up and walks towards Kagome.

Once they make it to the parking garage, they walk to Kagome's 2014 midnight blue Hyundai.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kagome says as she hugs Inuyasha.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded as he hugs her back. He places his head in her hair and takes a deep whiff on her scent.

'Kami! She smells good.'

'He smells like the forest,' Kagome thinks as she lets out a happy sigh. 'Like wood.'

Inuyasha clears his throats as he releases her from the hug.

Kagome bites her lip as she looks up at him.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome says as she gets into her car. She closes the door before backing out her parking space and drive out the parking garage.

"Time for more work," Inuyasha mumbles as he turns around and walks back to his company.

**:::::::**

_"Inuyasha, we can't," Kagome mumbles against his lips._

_"I know," Inuyasha whispers as his claw hands grip her butt. Kagome opens her mouth, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth and play with hers._

_"Mmm!"_

_Inuyasha takes his right hand off her ass and grabs her right leg and wraps it around his waist._

_Kagome throws her head back as Inuyasha grinds his boner into her covered core._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome pants as she wraps her arms around his neck, bring his head close to hers._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers with a smirk as he grabs her other leg and wraps it around his waist._

_"Let's go somewhere. Just you, me, and him," Kagome states as she slips her right hand down the front of his pants and squeezes his boner._

_"As long as I'm with you. I'll go anywhere," Inuyasha states while giving her a drunken smile._

"Uhhhh!" Kagome yells as she opens the door to her and Hojo's apartment.

"I can't do this," Kagome states with a shake of the head. She closes and locks the door and starts to walk towards the living room.

"I have to tell Hojo. I can't keep this secret."

"What secret?" A brown haired man asks as he stands in the middle of the living room with a bouquet of orange tulips.

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" Kagome gasps as she leans against the doorframe.

"A man can't come home to greet his future wife?" Hojo asks as he walks towards Kagome. "What secret where you talking about."

"I'll tell you later. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow," Kagome states.

"I was, but decided to come early," Hojo says as hands her the bouquet of flowers.

"They're lovely," Kagome mumbles as she sniffs the flowers before setting them on the dresser that was next to the door-way.

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't show up for our second year anniversary," Hojo says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hojo, it's okay. Hojo, there's something important that I have tell you though," Kagome states as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Just wait a minute Kagome. I wanted to tell you why I had to leave in such a hurry. My grandmother died a few days ago and no one told me until I got there," Hojo tells her.

"Oh my gosh. Hojo, I'm so sorry," Kagome says as she cups the left side of his face. "Are you okay? I know you're not. I know you and your grandmother were close."

"We were. She looks so peaceful in the casket," Hojo says with a sad sigh.

"Babe, I'm so sorry," Kagome states as she hugs him. She feels Hojo's arms tighten around her waist. "You're probably tired. I'll draw a hot bath for you then make us something to eat. And we can just stay in for the rest of the night. Sound good?"

"Yes," Hojo mumbles. Kagome nods before releasing him from the hug. She gives him a peck on the lips, before unwrapping herself from him and walking to the back of their apartment.

"Ohh. Kagome," Hojo says as he walks towards the couch.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she turns to face him.

"What did you have to tell me?" He asks as he picks up his suitcase from off the couch.

Kagome freezes as she looks at him. 'I can't tell him now. For goodness sakes he just lost his grandmother.'

"I just wanted to tell you how happy I was that you're back," Kagome states with a force smile.

"Ohh. I'm happy that I'm back too," Hojo states with a slight chuckle. Kagome giggles before turning around and continuing her walk to the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, she closes the door and leans against it.

"What have I done?" Kagome cries as she places a hand over mouth. She sobs into her hand as she slides to the floor. Tears roll down Kagome's face as her butt hits the tile floor.

"What have I done?"

**:::::::**

_"Does Kikyo know you can dance like this?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha grinds into her butt._

_"Keh."_

_"Ohhhh!" Kagome shouts as she turns around and faces him. "You must be really mad at her. Usually, you say good things about her. Now it's just like whatever," Kagome says with a giggle._

_Inuyasha growls down at her, before grabbing her face and smashing his lips to hers._

"Stop thinking like that Takahashi," Inuyasha mumbles as he pulls into the golden gates of his three-storey mansion.

"Master Inuyasha," a shorthaired man says as Inuyasha gets out the car, briefcase in hand.

"Mizo," Inuyasha states as he hands him his car keys.

"Which car do you want to drive in tomorrow?" Mizo asks as he walks to the driver side of Inuyasha's car.

"The red one," Inuyasha states, before walking up the marble steeps to his house.

He closes the door and sniffs for wife. She was in the living room.

When he made it to the living room, he saw his wife sitting in the couch, reading a book. He smiles as he walks towards his wife.

'Nothing will ruin us.'

"Hello," Inuyasha states as he bends down and gives Kikyo a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello honey. How was work?" Kikyo asks as she places her bookmark in her book, before closing it and setting it on the couch.

"It was-" Inuyasha starts to say, but pauses. "Decent."

"Did Kagome work you hard today?" Kikyo asks with a smile causing Inuyasha to freeze.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks down at the floor. Kikyo raises a brow at his action.

"Are you hungry? There's some chicken and carrots in the microwave."

"I'm not that hungry. Kagome got me some food," Inuyasha states before letting out a sigh. "I'm just going to take a shower then probably go to sleep."

"So soon? I barely saw you today. Did you go to work early?" Kikyo asks as with a raised brow. "I didn't feel you go to bed last night."

"I was still angry from last night. So I stayed at a hotel," Inuyasha replies but winces. 'It's not total a lie.'

"Ohhh," Kikyo states, before staring at her husband. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha snaps, before turning around and storming out the living room.

Kikyo sighs as she places her fingers against her temple.

"That man sometimes," she mumbles, before following after him.

**:::::::**

_"Inuyasha, this is very wrong," a slightly drunken Kagome pants as Inuyasha thrust into her. "Someone might ohhh! See mmmm! Us."_

_"I don't give a damn!" Inuyasha growls into her ear before nibbling on it._

_Kagome gasps and arched her back off the hallway wall and against his covered chest._

_"So good!"_

_"Really baby? Let me show you how good I can be," Inuyasha purrs before picking up his thrusts._

_"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! In-!"_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo says causing Inuyasha to snap out his day dreaming state. Kikyo was standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

"Yes?" Inuyasha replies as he takes off his socks and shoes.

"I thought about what you said, last night. And you're right."

Inuyasha raises a brow as he turns and looks at her.

"Are you feeling okay? You never admit that I'm right. Even when I am right."

Kikyo rolls her eyes as she sits on their king size bed.

"We've been married for eight years now, been together for ten. And I think it's long enough for us to have a baby."

"What?" Inuyasha asks with wide eyes.

"Let's have a baby."

Inuyasha rushes to the other side of the bed, picks his wife up, and spins her around.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kami, I love you!" Inuyasha shouts before sealing her lips into a deep kiss. Kikyo kisses him back for a minute, before pulling away from her husband's lips.

"I love you too."

Inuyasha smiles down at her in response. He slowly sets her back down on the bed before bending down in front of her.

"I already called the clinic. Our first appointment is next month," Kikyo tells him as she places a hand on his tanned cheek.

"Thank you," Inuyasha mumbles as he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm. Maybe we should get started making the baby tonight," Kikyo whispers against his lips. Inuyasha smirks, before frowning when he remembered the scratches still on his back.

"Sorry love. I have a meeting in the morning," he states before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ohhh. Okay," Kikyo states with a small frown.

"Maybe later on this week," Inuyasha replies with a smirk. Kikyo nods in response.

"I'm going to take a shower," Inuyasha states as he starts to take off his suit jacket. Kikyo glances at the digital clock on the wooden nightstand. It was twelve o' clock.

'He's home really late. Why haven't I noticed earlier?' Kikyo thinks as Inuyasha began to take off his clothes.

"I'll probably be asleep when you come out," Kikyo tells him. Inuyasha nods and gives her a kiss on the cheek, before walking to their dresser and grabbing his pajamas. Kikyo watches Inuyasha, until he disappears into their bathroom.

"He's acting weird," Kikyo mumbles before getting off the bed to change into her pajamas.

_"Faster baby! Faster!" Inuyasha shouts as Kagome pounces up and down on his lap._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome moans as she throws her head back. Her black hair stuck to her wet back, while the bottom of her hair fell on top his thigh._

_With hooded eyes, Inuyasha stares at the woman who was giving him so much pleasure._

_"Kagome," he mumbles as Kagome arches her back upwards. Inuyasha leans up and forward, crushing her bare chest to his._

_"Yashie," Kagome pants in his ear as she wraps her arms around his neck._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he slowly rocks into her._

Inuyasha gasp as he opens his eyes.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha curse as he turns the water to cold. "Why am I thinking about last night?" He lays his head down on the white tile wall, letting the water fall down on his back.

"Why am I thinking about you, Kagome?"

Inuyasha continues to let the cold-water fall down his back; he didn't notice his wife standing in the doorway.

'Why's he thinking about Kagome? What happened between those two?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Reviews, Favorite, Follow, and Share!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews, follows, and shares this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thank you for all those who favorite and are following me. ^-^. Makes me feel special inside. lol.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Links are on my profile.**

**Thank you, Youkai 55 for beta-reading this chapter. If I had cookies, I would give you almost all of them.. Love cookies too. Lol. But anyways, thank you. Youkai has been helping me with this story and my other ones. He helped me change some scenes so that the story flows together. Thank you again!**

**School is decent... getting a little hard though. Decided I might end up being forever alone my entire life... lol.. But serious. *-*.**

**Preview:**

"I can't forget either," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's leans his head against hers. "But I have too. We have too."

"We don't have to do something we don't want to do," Inuyasha whispers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha grip tighten around her waist.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mutters as his lips brush against her.

"We can't," Kagome silently wines as he backs her into the counter.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes," Kagome whispers. "But this is wrong."

"Do you want to be right?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck.

"No."

"Good," Inuyasha mutters as he bends down and seals her lips. Kagome gasps allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'I want this,' Kagome thinks as she closes her eyes and kisses him back.

"Hey Inu- Oh my Kami!"

**Who caught them? Kikyo? Hojo?**

**Until next time guys,**

**Bye^-^!**

**The next story I will be updating is 'The Mob Life'.**

**Now it's good-bye. lol. ^-^.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hidden Past

**A month later:**

"It was nice of you to let Kagome take some time off," Sango says as she follows Inuyasha into his office.

Inuyasha had let Kagome take two weeks off work in order for her and Hojo to get settled into their new house.

They still haven't talked about what they did a month ago. They tried, as much as they could, to forget their night of passion.

"Keh. If I didn't I would have heard you, Ayame, and Rin bitching to me about it," Inuyasha replies as she throws a file onto his desk.

"I don't know how Kikyo deals with you," Sango mumbles as she takes a seat on his couch.

"Shouldn't you be working? Filing some papers or something?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a seat in his chair.

"I'm on break," Sango says as she leans back into the leather couch. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he opens the file he had thrown on his desk.

"Kagome's right. You don't work," Inuyasha mumbles.

"Hey!" Sango says as she sits up. "I, do, too, work."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha replies as he grabs a pen.

"So I heard you and Kikyo are trying to have a baby," Sango states as she looks at her friend.

"Yeah, we're trying. We have an appointment next week," Inuyasha replies as he signs his name on the paper.

"That's good. I'm happy for you too. Even though-"

"Don't say it," Inuyasha says as he looks up at her.

"I didn't say anything," Sango replies as she stands up. "I'm just saying, how do you have sex with her? She doesn't show any emotions. Well she does, but her face looks the same all the time. She might have smiled at your wedding."

"Out!"

"Okay, okay. I have a meeting to go to anyway," Sango states as she gets up. She walks to the door and walks out his room. But she pokes her head back into the room with a smile on her face.

"Does she look like this when you pleasure her?" Sango asks before she narrows her eyes and frowns.

"OUT!" Inuyasha yells as he throws his pen at her. Sango giggles as she quickly pokes her head out his room.

"Stupid Sango," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs another pen.

**:::::::::::**

**An hour later**

"Yo."

"What do you want, Kagome? Aren't you supposed to be off this week and the next?" Inuyasha asks as he sends off an email. After he sent the email, he turns and looks at the woman in question.

She was wearing tight lavender pants with a white halter top and a black leather jacket. She wore three inch black heels. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She had on black eye liner with light pink lip gloss. She has an envelope in her hands as she stands in his doorway.

"I had to drop off some files and hand out a couple of invitations," Kagome says as she walks into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Invitations to what?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"To my house warming party," Kagome says as she hands Inuyasha an envelope. Inuyasha nods as he grabs the envelope and sets it on his desk.

"How has Sango been?" Kagome asks with a smirk.

"A pain in the ass," Inuyasha states as he rubs the bridge of his nose. Kagome giggles as he walks around his desk and stands in front of her.

"That means she's actually working," Kagome states as she turns to look at him.

"Keh."

Kagome giggles as she looks him in the eyes. Inuyasha stares at her for a moment, before his nose twitch.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asks but gasps when Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist. They were waist to waist.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questions as he places his face into her neck.

"You smell different," Inuyasha says as he pulls his face out of her neck.

"It's probably this new perfume Hojo gave me," Kagome comments as she pushes Inuyasha away from her. Inuyasha nods in response.

"Just out of curiosity, what do I smell like?" Kagome asks as she walks pass him and sits on his desk.

"Like cinnamon and grass," Inuyasha replies as he turns around and faces her. "But mixed with your own scent."

"Sakura blossom," Kagome and Inuyasha say at the same time.

Kagome giggles as she stares at Inuyasha.

"Remember when you told me what I smelled like and I took it to offense?"

"Yeah. You were what, thirteen?"

"Twelve," Kagome replies with a giggle.

They stare at each other for a minute before Kagome clears her throat.

"Did you want to go out for a lunch?"

"I can't. I'm having lunch with Kikyo and her parents," Inuyasha states with a shrug. "Family bonding and stuff."

"Oh, okay," Kagome says as she pushes his arm off his waist.

"You can always go out with Sango," Inuyasha states as Kagome starts to walk away from him, but he grabs her upper arm.

"Sango's going out with Miroku and the girls. He had the day off today," Kagome explains as she tenses little.

"And. Hobo. I mean Hojo," Inuyasha says with a snap of the fingers.

"Went out with some friends," Kagome states as her phone vibrates.

Inuyasha lets go of her arm allowing her to reach for her phone that was in her back pocket.

"And I'm not free," Kagome says with a chuckle. "My therapist says I can come in today, instead of next week."

"Oh well that's good," Inuyasha states as he drops her arm.

"I'll see you at the party. Thanks for giving me some time off," Kagome replies. Inuyasha nods in response.

"It was no problem. I guess I'll see you at the party then," Inuyasha says, before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Kagome closes her eyes as she hugs him back.

'Inuyasha.'

**Sunday night**

"Inuyasha, can you zip this up for me?" Kikyo asks as her back faces him. The zipper to her silk, red, knee length dress was un-zipped.

Inuyasha nods as he walks towards her and zips up her dress.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses her shoulder. Kikyo smiles as she watches him kiss her shoulder in the mirror.

"If we have a daughter, I want to name her Kimyo," Kikyo says while letting out a happy sigh.

"I'll think about that," Inuyasha says causing Kikyo to turn around and slap his chest.

"I love you," she says as she leans up and places a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replies as he kisses the top of her head before laying his head on top of hers.

'Why am I thinking about Kagome? Those feelings died a long time ago.'

Inuyasha sighs as he squeezes Kikyo.

'Or have they?'

**:::::Thirty minutes later::::::**

**With Kagome and Hojo**

"Did you invite Inuyasha and his wife?" Hojo asks as he ties his black tie.

"Yes. Why are you so worried about him?" Kagome asks as she turns to face him.

"He's one of your friends right? It would have been rude for you not to invite him because of his wife," Hojo replies causing Kagome to glare at him.

"I don't have a problem with Kikyo."

"Do you like her?" Hojo asks with a raise brow.

"Shut up Hojo," Kagome replies as she turns back to the mirror to fix her lip gloss.

"Why don't you like her?" Hojo asks with a small chuckle.

"Because," Kagome replies as she walks to the bathroom.

"Use complete sentences, Kagome," Hojo says as the doorbell rings.

"Go get the door Hojo. Is that a complete sentence?" Kagome questions as she moves the curls of her hair to the left.

Hojo sighs as he grabs his suit jacket and walks out their bedroom.

"Woman and their sassiness," he mumbles as he walks down the stairs.

**:::::::::::::**

Kagome sighs as she looks at herself in the mirror. She unties the knot to her silk cream robe and drops it to the floor, revealing her white strapless bra and lace panties.

She turns around and walks to the long, rectangular mirror that was leaning against the wall neck to the towel rack. She stares at her body in the mirror, before running her hands over the red stretch marks on the middle of her stomach.

"Inuyasha didn't say anything about them," Kagome mumbles as she draws a circle around her belly button.

"Arata, I will never forget you. I haven't forgotten you," Kagome whispers as tears run down her cheeks. "I didn't want to give you away, but I had to. I couldn't take care of you like a true mother could."

Kagome bits her lip as flashbacks of the second most horrible day of her life flashed into her mind.

"Forgive me Arata, my sweet baby boy."

**:::::::::::**

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asks as she hands Hojo a green decorated box with white ribbon at the top.

"Getting dressed. You know Kagome, everything has to be perfect," Hojo states with a smile.

"True," Inuyasha mumbles with a roll of the eyes.

"I'll be right back," Hojo tells them, before turning around and walking out the living room.

"This is nice," Kikyo states as she looks around the living room.

"I love the wooden floors," Sango says as Inuyasha's ears twitch. He heard footsteps walking towards their direction.

A few seconds later, Kagome walks into the living room.

"Hello, hello," Kagome says with a smile.

"Kagome!" Sango says as she walks towards her friends. "The house looks amazing."

"Thank you," Kagome replies with a smile.

They didn't noticed Inuyasha staring at Kagome as she hugs Sango. Kagome is wearing a tight dress, the top half was white, and a black belt is wrapped around her waist, while the bottom half of the dress is red. The dress stops a few inches above her knees. She wears white five inch open toe heels with her toe nails painted in red. Her hair was curled to the left causing some of the curls to fall onto her chest. She has on little blush, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss.

"You look beautiful," Sango tells her as they pull away from the hug.

"You do two. Pink does bring out your eyes," Kagome states with a smile.

She walks around Sango to greet her other guests.

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

Kagome gives Inuyasha the finger, before hugging Kikyo.

"Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," Kikyo says with a small smile.

Kagome releases her from the hug as Hojo walks into the room with a tray of champagne glasses.

"No thank you," Kagome says as Hojo tries to hand her a glass of champagne.

"Didn't know you had manners Kagome," Inuyasha states with a smirk, causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Why don't you guys sit down, I'll bring out some appetizers," Kagome says before stooping out the room.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Hojo says as he walks out the room.

"Can you and Kagome get a long for once?" Sango asks as her and Miroku takes a seat on Kagome's brown couch.

"It's not my fault. She provokes me," Inuyasha replies with a shrug resulting in a slap on the chest from his wife.

"Behave," Kikyo tells him causing him to pout.

"Sango!"

Sango turns around to see a red haired woman and black haired woman rush towards her and tackle her into a hug.

"Where's Kagome?"

"Are you guys not happy to see me?" Sango asks as they release her from the hug.

"Of course we are Sango," the black haired woman says as she releases Sango from the hug. "We haven't seen you like three days."

"Three days too many," the red haired states with a nod of the head.

"Thanks Rin. Thanks Ayame," Sango says with a roll of the eyes. Ayame smiles, before releasing her from the hug.

"Where is the lady of the hour?"

"Right here," Kagome says with a smile as she walks into the room with a tray in her hands.

"You look beautiful!" Rin squeals as she looks at her best friend.

"Thank you," Kagome states as she shoves the tray of food into Inuyasha's chest. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Inuyasha snaps.

"Where's Hojo?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha shoves a cracker filled with cheese.

"I'm not sure," Rin says as Ayame and she hug her before hugging Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha.

"Hello dear," a black haired woman says as she walks into the room with her silver haired husband, son, and a wolf demon.

"Izayoi! Inu No Taisho! Fluffy! Koga!" Kagome squeals as she hugs her family.

After everyone hug and said their hellos, they took a seat on the brown couches or the tan chairs.

"The house is lovely, Kagome," Izayoi states as she takes a seat next to her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you. Do you want me to show you around?" Kagome asks as she stands up.

"Yes, please. Come on everyone," Izayoi says as she stands up.

"It'll be fun," Izayoi says with a genuine smile. She wraps an arm her husband's waist and smiles up at him.

"Come on!"

**::::::::::**

"And this is the family roo-Oh Kami!" Kagome states with a frown a she looks at the two people standing in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the gremlin in real life," a deep voices says with a smirk on his face.

Kagome growls as she glared at her older rother

"Who invited the Hunchback of Notre Dame" Kagome replies with a smirk.

"Touché."

"Naraku, why can't you be nice to your sister for once?" A woman with red eyes questions as she places a hand on her husband shoulder.

Naraku rolls his eyes in response.

"Thank you Kagura," Kagome says with as walks over and hugs her sister-in-law. "When did you guys get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Hojo told us to find you guys," Kagura states as Kagome releases her from the hug.

Kagome nods, before looking at her brother.

"Is father here?"

"No, not yet," Kagome says as she hugs him.

Ding Dong!

"That might be him," Kagome says excitingly before rushing out the room.

"She such a daddy's girl," Naraku says with a roll of the eyes.

"Naraku!"

Naraku turns around, only to be tackled to the floor.

"Get off!"

The men chuckle as Sango, Ayame, and Rin crush Naraku into a hug.

"Nope."

Naraku sighs as he let them hug him.

"Hi Izzy."

"Hello dear," Izayoi says to Naraku with a smile on her face.

"Hello," a man with short brown hair says as he stands behind Kagome.

"Sota?"

"Run!" Naraku shouts to his brother as the women get off of him.

"Shit!" Sota yells before turning around and run away from the family room.

"Did you think they'll catch him?" Koga asks Sesshomaru.

"They always do," Sesshomaru replies with a motionless look on his face.

"I hopehe's okay," Miroku says with a 'sad' look on his face.

**::::::::::::**

"Who was it?" Sango asks as Kagome walks into the room with a couple of boxes in her hands.

The family were socializing in the living room.

"Some people from work came over to drop off some gifts," Kagome states Hojo stands up and takes the boxes out of her hands, before walking out the room.

"Thank you," Kagome says after his retreating back.

"Why don't you sit down, Kagome," Izayoi tells her as Kikyo takes a seat next to her.

Kagome shakes her head in response.

"I have to finish dinner."

"Okay. But be sure to sit down tonight. You look tired."

Naraku looks at his sister in response. She was looking paler than usually.

"Okay," Kagome replies with a smile, before walking out the room.

"I'm going to go help Kagome," Rim states as she jumps out of her husband's arms and follows Kagome out the room.

"Rin will keep Kagome busy," Ayame says causing the family to laugh in response. Everyone, but Inuyasha who had a small frown on his face.

'What's wrong Kagome?'

**:::::::::::**

"Now all we have to do is wait on the chicken and rice," Kagome says as Rin and her walk out the kitchen.

Rin had cooked most of the food, letting Kagome sit back and relaxed, since she looks a little sick.

Rin nods in response, before looking at Kagome.

"Are you sure you're okay? You still look pale."

"I'm fine, really. My stomach just hurts a little. They're probably cramps."

"Is it that time of month?"

"Possibly. I didn't have one last month. Which was really weird. I usually get them every month," Kagome says causing Rin to raise a brow.

"Are you-"

Ding Dong!

"What was that?" Kagome asks.

"Ohh nothing. Are you going to get the door?"

"I guess I could," Kagome replies with a giggle as she walks away from her friend.

"I wonder who this can be," Kagome mumbles as she unlocks the door and open it, revealing a tall, black haired man on her door step.

"There's my daughter," A deep voice says causing Kagome to gasp.

"Daddy!" Kagome squeals as she jumps and hugs her father.

Kagome's father lets out a deep chuckle as he hugs his youngest child.

"Don't you look beautiful, just like your mother," he whispers in her ear. Kagome smiles as her father's squeezes her.

"Thanks daddy," Kagome says as he releases her from the hug.

"Everyone's here. We were just waiting on you," Kagome says with a smile.

"Well sorry for keeping you waiting," Makoto states as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"The family is in the living room," Kagome states as she wraps an arm around his waist and guides them to the living room. "I already gave everyone a tour of the house."

"Poop. Sorry I missed it honey. I would have been here sooner, but my plane landed just an hour ago," Makoto explains

"How was Paris?" Kagome asks as they walk into the room.

"Good. Very nice, lots of beaches. I got you something too. It's in the car," Makoto states before turning to his face his family.

"Hello everyone!"

**::::::::::::**

**Ten minutes later**

Diiiiiinnnnngggg!

"That's the chicken. Dinner should be done in a few. I'm just go check on everything," Kagome says before standing up and walking out the room.

The family continues to talk as Kagome went to go check on the food. Inuyasha silently excuses himself from the living room causing Sango to raise a brow.

'Where are you going Inuyasha?'

**:::::::::::**

"Where are the Band-Aids?"

Inuyasha hears Kagome mumbles as she looks through a cabinet.

"Did you cut yourself?" Inuyasha asks causing Kagome to let out a squeak.

"Don't fucking scare me like that," Kagome says as she closes the cabinet.

"Did you cut yourself?" Inuyasha repeats as he walks towards her.

"Yeah. Nothing major though. It was my fault anyway," Kagome says as Inuyasha stands in front of her. He reaches down and takes her left hand in his. He looks down and notice her middle finger is bleeding.

He pushes the rest of her fingers down, slipping her middle finger into his mouth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as his tongue swirls around her finger.

Inuyasha closes his eyes as he licks the blood off of Kagome's finger.

'I can smell her arousal.'

He slowly pulls her finger out his mouth and looks up at her.

"Kagome.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighs as he places a hand on her cheek and wraps an arm around her waist.

"I can't forget what we did, Kagome. I just can't," Inuyasha confesses. "I can't forgot your tongue, warm body, and your long legs." Inuyasha sighs as he moves his hand off her cheek.

"I know it's wrong, but I can't stop thinking about what we did that night. I-

"Inuyasha."

"Yes?"

"I can't forget either," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's leans his head against hers. "But I have too. We have too."

"We don't have to do something we don't want to do," Inuyasha whispers.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's grip tightens around her waist.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mutters as his lips brush against her.

"We can't," Kagome silently whines as he backs her into the counter.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes," Kagome whispers. "But this is wrong."

"Do you want to be right?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck.

"No."

"Good," Inuyasha mutters as he bends down and seals her lips. Kagome gasps allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth.

'I want this,' Kagome thinks as she closes her eyes and kiss him back.

"Hey Inu- Oh my Kami!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly break apart and look at the kitchen's doorway.

Wide green eyes stare back at them.

"Ayame!" Kagome squeals as unwraps herself from Inuyasha. She pushes Inuyasha and turns to fully face Ayame

"What the hell is going on?!" Ayame silently whispers

"Nothing," Kagome states as Inuyasha wipes his mouth.

"Really? Because it looks like an engaged woman and a married man were kissing," Ayame snaps as she looks between the two. "Or is it an affair?"

"No!" Kagome and Inuyasha say at the same time.

"That's good. But what do you call what just happened?" Ayame asks as she walks fully into the kitchen. Kagome bits her lip as she looks at Inuyasha.

"I'll let you explain," Inuyasha says before walking around Ayame and out the kitchen.

"Kagome," Ayame says as Kagome turns around and starts cutting lettuce. Kagome sighs as she sets the knife on the cutting board and turns to face her friend.

"Okay, okay. It happened a month ago-"

**:::::::::::::**

Inuyasha wipes his mouth again as he leans against the wall next to the living room. He sighs as he leans against the wall.

"I can't believe I did that. I'm married for Kami's sake," Inuyasha mumbles.

His ears twitch as he hears two footsteps stop in the entrance of the family room.

"I'm glad Kagome's moving on, getting married, and possibly starting a family of her own," Inu No Taisho says before taking a sip of his wine. He sneezes before twitching his nose. 'I think I'm coming down with a cold.'

"I am too. Not about the last part, but her moving on," Makoto states causing Inu No Taisho to chuckle.

"Hojo's a nice young man," Inu No Taisho says.

"He's a loser," Makoto coughs causing him and Inu No Taisho to laugh.

"But he does treat my daughter right," Makoto states. "That's good."

"It is," Inu No Taisho agrees.

Makoto sighs as he looks at his wine.

"Arata turns thirteen this year," Makoto states.

"He's starting last year in junior high this year," Inu No Taisho comments. Makoto nods with a frown on his face.

"Has Kagome gone to visit him?"

Makoto shakes his head as he looks down at the floor.

"It brings back horrible memories. She doesn't want to break down in front of him if she does."

"Give her some time Makoto. What happened thirteen years ago, was horrible," Inu No Taisho explains. "Just give her some time."

Makoto nods as he leans against the door frame wall.

"Have you gone and seen him?" Inu No Taisho asks.

There was a pause as Inu No Taisho and Makoto look their separate ways.

"A few times. He looks like his mother."

"Dinner's ready!"

"Time for food!" Makoto and Inu No Taisho yell as they rush out the living room.

"Wait for me!"

Inuyasha stares as Koga, Naraku, and Miroku rush out the room.

"Do those idiots not have self-control?" Sesshomaru questions as him and Rin walk out the family room with Sango, Hojo, Kagura, and Izayoi following behind him.

Sesshomaru glances at Inuyasha who stares at him with a blank look.

'Talk later,' Sesshomaru mouths before turning back to his wife. Inuyasha absently nods.

'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, has a-a-a- kid? If the kids thirteen or somewhere around it, that means Kagome would have been sixteen when she had him. But, but-'

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kikyo asks as she stands in front of her husband.

"Ye-yeah," Inuyasha states as he grabs her hand and leads her to the dining room.

'He's acting strange.'

'Should I ask Kagome about Arata? Or not I forget I heard anything,' Inuyasha thinks as he and Kikyo walks into the dining room.

Inuyasha looks at Kagome who was bending over to set a bowl of rice on the table. She smiles at her brother who sticks his tongue out at her.

'If I bring it up, she might break down, like Makoto said. I'll just forget I heard anything, for now.

Inuyasha holds out Kikyo's chair, before pushing her in.

"Didn't know you could be a gentleman, Inuyasha," Kagome says with a smirk.

"Are you jealous? You can try to be a gentleman too. All you have to do is act nicer," Inuyasha says with a smile. Izayoi hits him on the chest as Naraku leans back in his seat and laughs.

"I didn't know I had another brother."

"Why did I invite you two," Kagome states with a shake of the head as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Hojo says as he stands up and walks out the room.

A minute later, a woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes walks into the room wearing a brown sleeves dress.

"Kagome!"

"Ayumi!" Kagome squeals as she runs over to her friend and hug her. "I didn't know if you were coming."

"I'm here. Yuki and Eri couldn't make it. They had to help their grandmother," Ayumi states as Kagome releases her from the hug.

"Can we eat yet?" Sota whines. Kagome rolls her eyes as Hojo walks into the room.

"We can eat," Kagome says as Hojo helps Ayumi sit in her chair.

"Finally!"

Kagome rolls her eyes as she takes a seat next to her father. She looks at Rin and Sango who were staring at her. Rin pointed to Hojo who was laughing at a joke Ayumi made.

Kagome rolls her eyes before grabbing a bowl of chicken and passing it to her father.

'Don't worry,' Kagome mouths as Hojo takes a seat next to her.

'Right.'

**::::::::::::**

"Dinner was actually good, Kagome," Naraku says before throwing his dirty napkin down on the table.

"I'm so glad I pleased Prince Naraku," Kagome says with a roll of the eyes.

"Why am I not King Naraku?"

"Because dad's king," Kagome says causing Makoto to nod in approval.

"Kagome's always right," Makoto states, before eating a piece of chicken.

Kagome giggles as she looks at her father, before turning to her left to see Inuyasha staring at her.

He gives her the finger, before picking up his fork.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she grabs her glass of water.

'And to think, I had a crush on him,' she thinks as she takes a sip of her water.

'That turned into love.'

Kagome chokes on her water, causing the family to look at her.

"I'm fine," Kagome says with a smile, before clearing her throat.

The family nods, but Sango gives Kagome a suspicious look.

'I'm fine,' Kagome mouths to her, before setting down her glass of water and picking up her fork. Sango nods but still watches Kagome as she eats.

'I'm not in love with Inuyasha anymore. He's married and I'm engaged,' Kagome thinks with a small smirk.

'Liar.'

**:::::::::::**

After dinner, the family/ friend combo ate had dessert, which was a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and strawberries on top.

"Dinner was great Kagome," Makoto praised as he eats a piece of his cake. "So is dessert."

"Well thank you. Rin helped a lot though," Kagome admits as she leans back in her seat.

The family continue to talk while eating their cake.

Sango looks up and notice Kagome turn completely pale. She opens her mouth to say something, when Kagome quickly excuses herself from the table.

A minute later, Sango excuses herself from the table too. Kikyo raises a brow as Sango leaves.

'I wonder what's going on.'

**:::::::::::**

"Aucck!"

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asks as she knocks on the bathroom on the first floor.

She got no response. She places her ear against the door and heard a toilet flush, then running water.

A couple of minutes later, Kagome open the door. She had gain some color in her face back, but she still looks tired.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little sick. Maybe it was from the food. I did eat a lot," Kagome says as she turns off the bathroom light, before walking out the bathroom.

"Stop lying to me Kagome," Sango retorts.

"I'm not. I'm just feeling nauseated and tired," Kagome tells her. "I'll take a pill later, everything will be fine by then."

Sango nods slowly before they started to walk back to the dining room.

'Kagome, what's going on?'

**::::::::::.**

**An hour later**

Slowly, the family started to go leave, going home back to their own little families and get ready for work the next day.

"I want to see you in my office first thing on Monday," Inuyasha says as he stands on her door stoop. "We have Hoshiyomi business to talk about and the upcoming banquet."

"Okay," Kagome states with a nod. "Thanks for coming, and the present."

"Keh, it was nothing. Have you and Hojo set a date for the wedding yet?" Inuyasha asks as he leans against the door.

"November eleventh," Kagome states with a smile. "I wanted a winter like wedding."

Inuyasha nods in response. "Does he make you happy?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be with Hojo if I wasn't," Kagome tells him with a frown. "Everyone needs to stop asking me this."

"We just want the best for you Kagome."

"I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha sighs but nods. "I know you can, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. And I don't need you to worry about me. I'm a big girl."

"Just because you put on your big girl lacy panties, doesn't mean you're making the right choice," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk.

Kagome slaps him on the cheek in response. "Shut up!"

Inuyasua laughs as he holds his cheek.

"You're slaps actually hurt now."

Kagome growls as she kicks him in the shin.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing now?" Kikyo asks as she stands behind Kagome.

"Nothing," Kagome and Inuyasha say quickly causing Kikyo to raise an eye brow.

"Okay."

"Thanks for coming," Kagome states as she turns around and hugs Kikyo.

"You're welcome. You have such a wonderful house," Kikyo replies as she hugs her back.

A minute later, Kagome releases Kikyo from the hug

"We should go out for lunch sometime. Just us girls," Kikyo states with a smile.

"Oh, yes we can. I will like that," Kagome says, before her smile turns into a smirk. "Be sure to swipe Inuyasha's debit card, before you go."

Kikyo giggles but nods. "'ll be sure to do that."

Kagome watches Inuyasha and Kikyo walk to their car and drive off.

"What a happy couple," Kagome whispers before walking into her house and closing the door.

**::::::::::::**

"Bye Izzy and pops. Thanks for coming," Kagome says as she hugs Inu No Taisho then Izayoi.

Izayoi rubs Kagome back as she hugs her, Inu No Taisho stands close to them with a warm smile on his face.

"Things well get better dear, don't you worry," Izayoi tells Kagome as she holds her at arm length.

"What are you talking about Izayoi?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"You'll see soon dear," Izayoi states with a smile.

Kagome gives her a weird looks but nods in response.

"Love you two. Bye!" Kagome yells as she waves as Izayoi and Inu No Taisho. They were like second parents to her. Especially Izayoi. Since Kagome never really knew her mother, Izayoi took on the mother figure in Kagome's life.

"Mom, I wish you could be here. See how much I've grown," Kagome whispers as the wind blows.

**::::::::::**

"Where are the twins tonight?" Kagome asks as she dries a bowl, before setting it in its assigned cabinet.

"At Miroku's parents' house. My parents are busy tonight," Sango states as she passes Kagome a bowl.

"Have you and Miroku decided on having another kid?"

"No, not yet. We're still discussing about him. Well me, more than him. He already made up his mind," Sango replies with a pout, causing Kagome to laugh.

"The girls- the gi-" Kagome starts to say when she felt vomit start to rise in her throat. She drops the bowls and runs out the kitchen.

"Kagome!" Sango shouts as she runs after her.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asks as he and Hojo stand in the hallway.

"She's not feeling so well. But I'm positive she's fine," Sango says as she continues to run after Kagome.

Miroku and Hojo give each other a look, before continuing what they were doing.

'What's wrong with Kagome?' They both think.

**:::::::::::**

"Kagome, this is your second time throwing up tonight," Sango states as she holds some of Kagome's hair back.

She didn't get a response as Kagome continued to vomit up her dessert and dinner.

"I'm fine," Kagome mumbles as she takes deep breathe.

"Right," Sango says as Kagome rises up from the toilet.

"Really. I am," Kagome states as Sango grabs a green towel and hands it to her.

"Have you been having any other sickness? Nausea, headaches, aches?" Sango asks as Kagome stands up and walks to the sink.

"I feel nausea in the morning, fatigue in the middle of the day, I have to pee a lot, sometimes I crave food like hot dogs and sugar. I know, weird. And, hmmmm, oh and my breast are getting a little swollen," Kagome lists off as she turns on the water. She bent down and threw some water on her face, before raising up. She grabs the towel and wipes her face. She sets the towel on the counter and looks in the mirror. Sango's face was pale.

"What?" Kagome asks as she turns to fully face her.

"Kagome, have you had your period yet?"

"No," Kagome states. "Why are you-" Kagome states before her eyes grow big.

'I feel nausea in the morning, fatigue in the middle of the day, I have to pee a lot, sometimes I crave food like hot dogs sugar. I know, weird. And, hmmmm, oh and my breast are getting a little swollen.'

"No! No! No! No!" Kagome shouts as she shakes her head.

"Kagome-"

"Sango, I can't be fucking pregnant!"

**A/N: Dang! Oh dang! I but some of you expected that to happen, and some didn't. ^-^. What happened with Kagome and Inuyasha in the past? Who's Arata? What happened between him and Kagome? Where's Arata? What happened to Kagome's mom? Everything will be revealed later on. ^-^.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews, follows, and shares this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thank you for favoring and following me. ^-^. Makes me feel special inside. lol.**

**Thank you Youkai 55, for beta reading this chapter.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**There's a poll on my profile. It's asking the gender of Kagome and Inuyasha's kid in 'The Mob Life'.**

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Link is on my profile.**

**School is annoying... I'm simply annoyed with the kids at my school. Want school to be over.**

**I've recently got addicted to Ranma 1/2. Another manga written by Rumiko Takahashi. Haven't read it yet, but the anime is good. It's hilarious too. ^-^.That's another thing that's been distracting me from reading and writing. Sorry guys. ^*^.**

**Preview:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she turns around and quickly hides the pregnancy test box behind her back.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks with a raised brow.

"M-my bathroom is broke. So I-I was going to use your instead," Kagome stutters. "Do-don't yo-u have a me-eting to be a-t?"

"It was canceled. Why are you stuttering?" Inuyasha questions as he walks towards her.

"I-I'm n-n-ot stuttering."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, am not, am not!" Kagome shouts as she stomps her feet, dropping the box in her hand in the produces.

Inuyasha chuckles at Kagome's red face, before looking down at the box on the floor.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asks as he bends down, reaches around Kagome's foot, and grabs the box.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror as she realizes what was in Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha, no!"

**How will Inuyasha react? What will he say? What will Kagome say?**

**Until next time guys,**

**Next story I will be updating is: First Love**

**Bye, ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Preview:**

**(Preview- shows a glimpse of a scene that will happen in a future chapter):**

Hojo, don't go! Please!" Kagome pleads as Hojo continues to pack his clothes.

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" Hojo asks as he throws a shirt into his suitcase.

"Hojo, it was an mistake. I swear," Kagome cries as she tries to touch his back.

"Don't touch me!"

Kagome quickly brings her hand to her chest as the tears ran quickly down her cheeks.

There silence was as Hojo packs the rest of his clothes.

"Whe-where are you go-ing?" Kagome stutters as she wipes the tears off her cheek.

"You don't need to know. Maybe I'll go to Ayumi's house and fuck her," Hojo states as he slams his suitcase closed.

Kagome's breathe hitches in her throat at his response. Hojo grabs the handle to his suitcase and looks at her.

"I'll pick up the rest of my things later on this week. Keep the house and the ring," Hojo states, before walking pass her, suitcase in hand.

"No, no, no!" Kagome shouts as she runs after him. "Hojo! Don't leave!" Kagome yells as she stands at the top of the staircase.

"Why? So you can make me look like a fool?" Hojo questions as he continues to walk down the rest of the stairs. "Go to hell Kagome."

"Hojo, please," Kagome starts to say as she runs down the stairs. "Ho-ahh!"

"Kagome?!" Hojo shouts as he turns around quickly to see Kagome falling down the stairs.

**:::::::::::**

**Wording might change, but that's a scene that's going to happen in the near future. ^-^**

**Sorry, if you read this preview before...ran out of ideas. lol. : p. But I am writing previews for all my stories.. so check them out later on tonight.**

**I wanted to give you guys something to read on Halloween. ^-^.**

**Thanks for supporting me and my stories.**

**Sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors.**

**Thinking about writing a one shot in November or December. **

**Happy Halloween. ^-^.**

**Updating this story tomorrow too! ^-^.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling the truth

"I can't be pregnant, Sango. I just can't be," Kagome repeats again as she paces around the bathroom. Sango sits on the toilet as she stares at her best friend.

"Sango. What should I do?" Kaogme asks as her breath starts to quicken. Sango quickly stands up and place a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Look at me. Breathe in and out. In out."

Kagome nods before doing as instructed.

"Okay. We don't know if you're pregnant for sure. So calm down. Now tomorrow, you're going to pick up a pregnancy test. If the results are positive, then make a doctor's appointment. But if the test comes back negative, you have nothing to worry about okay. Just calm down for now."

After listening to Sango's speech, Kagome nods, before hugging her.

"You're the best Sango."

"I know," Sango states as she hugs Kagome back.

Kagome giggles as she squeezes Sango.

'I don't know what I'll done without you Sango. You've been at my side through everything. Even when I gave Arata away.'

**:::::Thirty minute later::::**

"See ya tomorrow," Sango says as she hugs Kagome. "Don't forget."

"Trust me, I won't," Kagome replies as she squeezes her.

A minute later, they release each other from the hug. Kagome then hugs Miroku.

"Dear cousin, when are you going to take me out for lunch?"

"Some time this week. I have a case tomorrow," Miroku replies with a smirk.

"If we do, we're not going to Hooters."

"But Kagome," he whines as Sango slaps him on the back of the head.

"Sango, you need to beat him," Kagome states with a giggle as she releases her cousin from the hug.

"Trust me. I will," Sango states as she grabs Miroku's little ponytail and drags him to their car.

"But darling!"

Kagome giggles as she leans against Hojo's arm.

'I wonder if Inuyasha and I will be like that.' Kagome's eyes as she realized what she just thought. 'Hojo not Inuyasha. Why am I thinking about Inuyasha?'

**:::::::That night:::::**

"Is everything alright?" Hojo asks as Kagome starts to take off her jewlery and heels. "You were in the bathroom for a long time."

"I'm fine Hojo. Everything is fine," Kagome says as she places a hand on her stomach.

**::::::::**

**Inuyasha's dream**

_"Inuyasha! Hi!" A sixteen year old, Kagome says with a smile on her face._

_"Hey Kagz," A ninetsen year old, Inuyasha states a he leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Ayy!"_

_"What was that?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow._

_"Ummm. A baby. My baby, cousin! My baby cousin," Kagome says with a nod. "He just woke up from his nap."_

_"How old is the little guy?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome lets him in the house. Once in the house, he closes the door._

_"A month," Kagome says with a soft smile as she turns around and walks towards the living room._

_Inuyasha nods as he follows Kagome. He notice her butt and breast were bigger._

_'Puberty probably,' Inuyasha thinks with a shrug. As they walk into the living room._

_"Come here," Kagome states softly as she grabs his hand and drags him towards the car seat sitting on the coffee table. _

_She takes a seat and Inuyasha does also._

_The brown eyed baby looks at Inuyasha, before looking at Kagome._

_"This is Arata Higurashi."_

_"He has the family's black hair," Inuyasha jokes as he looks down at the baby. Kagome nods as she stares at Inuyasha_

_"Hey buddy," Inuyasha says as he bends down and takes Arata out of the car seat. Arata smiles at Inuyasha, showing off his pink gums._

_"You're a smiling baby, aren't ya?" Inuyasha asks causing Arata to giggle, before putting his fingers into his mouth._

_"I'm going to go get his bottle," Kagome states as she stands up and walks out the living room._

_"Hmmm? You look a lot like Kagome, big cheeks," Inuyasha comments causing Arata to huff. "Sassy attitude too." _

_Inuyasha laughs as Arata begins to close his eyes. "Going back to sleep huh?"_

_Arata smiles, before falling asleep._

_"Got Kagome's smile too. Huh, didn't know anyone in Kagome's family was pregnant. You're probably her aunt or uncle's kid."_

_"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome questions as she walks into the living room with a bottle in her hands._

_"Nothing," Inuyasha states as Kagome takes a seat next to him. "The kid feel asleep."_

_"Poop. And he was suppose to eat before he goes back to sleep," Kagome says as she sets his bottle on the coffee table._

_"Let me take him upstairs," Kagome states as she holds her arms out for the baby. Inuyasha places the sleeping baby in his arms. _

_"I'll be right back," Kagome tells him, before getting up and walking out the living room. _

_**::A minute later::**_

_"Cute kid," Inuyasha states as Kagome takes a sit next to him._

_"Yeah," Kagome mumbles with a sigh. "He should be sleep for another hour."_

_"An hour for us to have some fun," Inuyasha mumbles as he lightly pushes Kagome onto her back._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeals as Inuyasha climbs onto of her and starts placing kisses on her neck._

_"Stop it, for a minute," Kagome says as she tilts her head to the side._

_"What is it?" Inuyasha asks as he raises his head and leans it against hers._

_"Prom's next week."_

_"Already? Aren't you suppose to be a senior in order to go to that?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow._

_"Yashie, remember, I skipped two grade."_

_"Over achiever," Inuyasha says with a roll of the eyes. Kagome giggles in response._

_"Has any boys ask you out?" _

_"A few," Kagome admits. She smiles when sees Inuyasha frown. "I told them I couldn't go. I was already going with someone else."_

_"You're damn right you are. What colors are we wearing?" Inuyasha asks as he sits up; Kagome does the same._

_"Green."_

_Inuyasha nods, before wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Kagome reaches for the tv remote._

_"Good color. But I like red," Inuyasha comments as Kagome turns the tv on and turns to a spots channel._

_"I know you do," Kagome says as she sets the remote down._

_"Are we going to go all the way that night?" Inuyasha asks as he licks the shell of her ear. Kagome shivers in response._

_"Inuyasha, I-I I don't know," Kagome says as she looks down in her lap._

_Inuyasha frowns in response. He places a hand underneath her chin and raises her head to face him._

_"If you're not ready, I'll wait Kagome. You're still young. I won't take something so precious away from you, if you're not ready."_

_Tears form in Kagome's eyes as she stares at Inuyasha._

_She wraps her arms around his neck, placing her head into his chest._

_"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he rubs her back._

_**...**_

"Kagome," Inuyasha groans as he rolls over.

Kikyo's eyes widen as she looks down at her husband.

'Inuyasha. Why did you groan Kagome's name? Have you been sleeping with her?'

**:::::::**

**Kagome's dream**

_"I'm sorry Arata," Kagome sobs as she kisses the top of her sleeping son head._

_"Kagome, dear, she's here," Izayoi states as she opens the door to Kagome's room._

_"Izzy, do I have to?" Kagome asks as tears run down her face._

_"Kagome, it's your decision," Izayoi states as she walks towards Kagome and takes a seat next to her on her bed._

_"I don't want to give him up, but I want him to live a good life. A life I can't provide for him. Not yet at least."_

_"Kagome," Izayoi mumbles as she rubs the young teens back._

_"Izayoi, if I give him to Midoriko, do you think she'll let me see him and play with him?" Kagome asks as Arata moves before staying still._

_"I'm sure she will. She seems like a nice woman," Izayoi states with a soft smile._

_There was silence as they watch the four month baby._

_"Izayoi."_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"I'm glad I kept him. He's brought so much joy and happiness to my life," Kagome admits as she kisses her son again. "Seeing him smile or giggle makes me forget all my bad days. I'm going to miss him."_

_"I am too Kagome. I am too."_

**...**

"Kagome, is the coffee done?" Hojo asks as he walks into the kitchen while tying his tie. Kagome nods in response as she pours Hojo and herself some coffee.

She's wearing a long sleeve, silk, purple shirt with a gray tub skirt that stops an inch above her knees. She wore shinny black three inch heels to make her necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Her hair was down with small curls in them, she hand a black head band in the middle of her hair.

She fixes his coffee the way he likes it, before handing it to him.

"Coffee," Hojo says with a happy sigh, before taking a sip of his coffee. Kagome chuckles in response.

"I won't be home tonight. A couple of colleagues and I are going to be working on this huge project, it's due tomorrow," Hojo explains as he wraps an arm around Kagome's waist.

"Okay. But if you do come home, your dinner will be in the microwave," Kagome states as she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"You and your cooking. Makes me love you even more," Hojo says causing Kagome to giggle.

"Hojo."

"I love you Kagome Higurashi. And soon, you'll Kagome Akitoki," Hojo states as he lifts Kagome's face and seals their lips. Kagome closes her eyes and leans into the kiss.

'Do I really want to be Kagome Akitoki?'

**:::::An hour later:::::**

"Did you buy the test?" Sango asks as Kagome opens the doors to her office.

"Yes," Kagome says as she walks into her office.

"Tell me again, why you couldn't take the test at home?" Sango asks as she walks into Kagome's office.

"Because Hojo mom's like to show up to check on her soon, unannounced," Kagome says as she places her stuff on her couch.

"Mother-in-law a bitch?" Sango asks with a raised brow.

"When is she not?" Kagome asks as she walks towards her desk. "Stupid bitch didn't even show up for the house warming party."

Sango giggles as she takes a seat on Kagome's couch.

"So when are you going to take the test?" Sango asks as Kagome gets comfortable in her chair.

"Probably-"

Knock Knock Knock

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he peeks his head into Kagome's office.

"Boss," Kagome replies as she sits up straight.

"Father wants to meet us in his office after lunch."

"Occassion?"

"The bauquet."

"Okay. I'll be there at two," Kagome says as she grabs a pencil and writes it down on a notepad. "Do you still want me to meet you in your office?"

Inuyasha shaking his head, before closing her door.

"So what were you going to say?" Sango asks as she turns to face her.

"Probably after lunch. I would have drank water and be full of pee," Kagome explains with a nod.

Sango stares at her for a minute, before nodding.

"What if you're pregnant?" Sango asks. "Do you even want to be pregnant?"

"I-"

"Sango, Abi wants to meet with you. She wants to ask your opinion on this room she just sketch," Yura states as she peeks her head into Kagome's office.

"I'll be there in a second," Sango says with a nod. Yura nods, before closing Kagome's door.

"Get to work. I have a lot of papers to fill out anyway," Kagome states. "Lots of planning to do too."

Sango nods as she stands up. "Call me if you need anything."

Kagome nods as she turns to face her computer. "Will do."

After Sango closes the door to Kagome's office, Kagome sighs as she looks at the time on the bottom of her computer screen.

"Arata probably in school right now. Why am I thinking about him all of a sudden? He is my son, I guess I should be thinking about him, since I'm his mother."

Kagome leans in her seat as she thinks for a minute.

'A mother. What if I'm a mother again? Will I be able to handle the baby?'

**:::::::::::**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Kagome yells as she walks out her bathroom and into her office.

"Yura!"

"Yes Princess?" Yura says as she opens the door to Kagome's office.

"Where's Sango?" Kagome asks.

"Out for lunch. Why? What's wrong?" Yura asks with a tilt of the head.

"My toilet and sink are clogged. And I have to go," Kagome says with a sigh.

Yura giggles as she stares at Kagome.

"We have public bathroom, darling. Or if you want a little more privacy, use Inuyasha's. He won't be back in his office until one.

Kagome huffs but nods. She grabs her work bag before walking towards Yura.

"Oh! Can you tell Sango to call a plumber and that I'm in Inuyasha's office."

"Will do princess," Yura states before turning around and walking back to her desk.

Kaogme sighs as she closes the door to her office and walks towards the cafeteria.

"I'll just get a little snack, before I go take this test."

**:::::::::**

"Inuyasha should be gone for another fifty minute," Kagome says as she walks into Inuyasha's offices and closes the door.

She walks to the bathroom and closes the door.

She sits on the toilet as she takes the pregnancy test out the plastic bag. She stares at if for a second, before standing up.

"There's nothing to be scared of. I mean it will either gives me a plus sign or a minus sign. Nothing too scary Kagome," she mumbles with a sigh.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome says as she starts to take the test out the box when the door opens, revealing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she quickly hides the pregnancy test box behind her back.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks with a raised brow.

"M-my bathroom is broke. So I-I was going to use your instead," Kagome stutters. "Do-don't yo-u have a me-eting to be a-t?"

"It was canceled. Why are you stuttering?" Inuyasha questions as he walks towards her.

"I-I'm n-n-ot stuttering."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not, am not, am not!" Kagome shouts as she stomps her feet, dropping the box in her hand in the proccess.

Inuyasha chuckles at Kagome's red face, before looking down at the box on the floor.

"What's this?" Inuyasha asks as he bends down, reaches around Kagome's foot, and grabs the box.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror as she realizes what was in Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome yells as she tries to reach for the box. But she was too late.

There was silence as Inuyasha stares at the box while Kagome stares at him.

Kagome slowly stands up as Inuyasha does the same.

"You and Hojo planning for a kid?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome continues to stare at hin with horror. "Or is this baby mine?"

"Inuyasha-"

"Answer the question Kagome," Inuyasha demands.

"If I'm pregnant, the baby will be yours," Kagome says as she bites her lip. "Hojo and I never had sex."

"You want me to believe that you were with a man for two years and never had sex with him?" Inuyasha questions as he stares at Kagome.

"Hojo wanted us to wait until the night of our wedding."

Inuyasha nods before looking down at the pregnancy box. "Were you going to tell me?"

"Eventually."

"Eventually?" Inuyasha asks with a frown.

"Inuyasha, just give me the damn box and let me take the test," Kagome snaps as she snatches the box out of his hands. "Go!"

"We'll talk after you're done,"Inuyasha says before walking out the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Such a fucking diva," Kagome says as she opens the box. "But not as much as his brother."

Kagome chuckles as she images Sesshomaru walking down a runway carrying a purse.

**::::::::::**

"And we wait," Kagome mumbles a she sents an alarm on her iphone for five minute. The pregnancy stick is lying on the counter next to the sink.

"I want it to be positive," Kagome quietly admits. "I will keep this baby and be its' mother."

Kagome sighs as she sets her phone next to the pregnanct test.

'Please be positive.'

**::::::::::**

"So, what's the verdict?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome walks out his bathroom.

"We'll know in five minutes," Kagome says as she bites her lip. Inuyasha nods as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome states as she walks towards him.

"Huh?"

"All of this. I'm sorry."

"Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'll be happy if you're pregnant with my baby. But if you're not, there's nothing to worry about or discuss," Inuyasha replies.

"You don't understand, Inuyasha," Kagone states with a shake of the head.

"What don't I understand, Kagome?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow.

"This baby can ruin your marriage, my engagement," Kagome explains.

"If Kikyo really loves me and Hojo really loves you, then they should understand," Inuyasha growls. "Stop worrying about what other people think."

Kagome freezes as she stares at him. Her face turns into a scowl as she pushes him, causing him to back into his desk.

"If I didn't worry about what other people think, I wouldn't be in this fucking office or this situation. Do you really think I like working for you? Well sorry to tell you, I don't," Kagome snaps as she pokes him in the chest.

"And the real Kagome shows herself. Come on Kagome, tell me why you're angry. I know you're not angry because of what I just said. Tell me," Inuyasha says as he grabs her hands.

"Leave me alone," Kagome states as she turns around, but Inuyasha grabs her wrist, twist her so she's facing him.

"Tell me!"

"You weren't there, okay? You weren't there for me," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Kagome? I was always there for you," Inuyasha replies as he stares down at her. Kagome shakes her head no in response.

"Stop lying. You weren't there. You left me."

"I had to go to college, Kagome. I visit you as much as I could. But I had to get an education in order to run this company. Our father's company," Inuyasha states as he wipes the tears that were falling down her face. Kagome wrenches her face away from his hand and moves out his arm.

"You don't understand," Kagome says as she wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"Then explain it to me," Inuyasha snaps as he glares at her.

"I-"

_I want to change the world, Pierce through the winds..._

"Five minutes are up," Kagome says before walking away from her boss.

"Uhh! What just happen?" Inuyasha asks himself as he runs a hand down his face.

'Stop lying. You weren't there. You left me.'

'But Kagome, I was there for you,' Inuyasha thinks before his eyes widen. 'Is she talking about me not being there for her and her baby?'

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snaps out his daydream and looks at Kagome who has a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? I called your name multiple times," She states.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Really. So what's the test say? Are you pregnant or not?"

Kagome bites her lip as she brings the test up to his eye level.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looks at the test.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

**::::::::::**

"I think Inuyasha's cheating on me," Kikyo states as she looks at her best friend, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki rolls her eyes as she grabs her glass of red wine.

They were sitting in an Italian resturant having lunch.

"I doubt that. Inuyasha loves you too much to do anything like that," Tsubaki retorts as she runs a hand through her black hair, before taking a sip of her wine. She sets her glass down, before looking at Kikyo. "Why do you think he's cheating on?"

"Well, after we had our fight, about having a baby, he didn't come home that night."

"So."

"I found a hotel receipt in his wallet," Kikyo says.

"And? He stayed at a hotel for the night. No big deal," Tsbukai replies.

"But the night he came home. He completly denied us having sex and a few days later, I noticed that he had scratches all over his back."

Tsbukai starts coughing causing Kikyo to give her a look.

"Okay, maybe he-"

"And while he was in the shower, he said Kagome's name. He groaned her name last night too."

"What did you do?" Tsbukai asks.

"I ignored it. Men dream about woman all the time."

"But not ones of their employees and ex-lover," Tsbukai states. "Don't forget, Kagome and Inuyasha did have a past."

"Trust me, I can't remember. She was the reason why Inuyasha and I almost didn't get married," Kikyo says with a sigh.

"So what are you going to do?" Tsbukai asks.

"Nothing now. I'm putting it all in the past. We're having a baby for Kami's sake."

"You're pregnant?" Tsbukai asks with a smile.

"No. Not yet. But I'm going to be, tonight. I brought this sexy lingerie and Inuyasha loves lingerie," Kikyo says with a smirk. "He likes to tear it off my body and-"

"TMI, Mrs. Takahashi," Tsbukai says before laughing. Kikyo giggles as she does the same.

After they calmed themselves they continued to eat their food and enjoy the rest of their meal.

'I'm going to have a baby. I'm going to have Inuyasha's baby, soon, very soon. Nothing will ruin our marriage. Not even Kagome.'

**:::::::::::**

"This is my baby," Inuyasha states as he places a hand on her stomach.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she looks down at his hand.

"My first born," he whispers. Kagome smiles and places a hand over his.

"Yes."

Kagome squeals as he picks her up and spins her around.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kami! I'm so fucking happy!"

"I can see," Kagome states as he sets her down.

Inuyasha smiles and pulls her close to him. Kagome place her hands on his shoulders and looks up at him.

"Inu-mmm," Kagome moans as Inuyasha seals their lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck in response.

Inuyasha takes a few steps forward people sticking out his hand and swiping everything off his desk. He hoist Kagome on his desk before wrapping her legs around his waist making her skirt rise up.

"Inuyasha!"

Knock Knock!

"Kagome are you in here. Yura told me that you'll be in Inuyasha's office."

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as she tries to push him away.

"No."

"We have too," Kagome states as she grabs the back of his head and pulls his head back by his hair. "This is wrong, very wrong."

"I know," Inuyasha replies as he pulls his hair out of her hand. "But it feels so right."

"Kagome!"

"Coming!" Kagome yells as she jumps off his desk and straightens out her hair and clothes.

"Inuyasha, we can't keep doing this. What we had was in the past. You made that perfectly clear eight years. You choose who you wanted to be with and I choose who I want to be with," Kagome states as she places a hand on his chest.

"You're forgetting about this baby," Inuyasha reminds her. Kagome takes her hands off his chest and sighs.

"I can never forget about this baby," she says, before turning around and walking towards the door.

"Hey Kagome. Did you take th- Oh hi Inuyasha," Sango states a she walks into the office.

"Sango," he says as he wipes his mouth. He turns around and starts to pick up the items that ' fell' of his desk.

"He knows Sango," Kagome states as she closes the door.

"About what?" Sango asks, casuing Kagome to give her a look. "How did he found out about you and the maybe baby?"

"Not maybe. But baby. I'm pregnant."

"Ehhhh! Really?!" Sango asks before pulling Kagome into a hug. "I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an auntie and a godmother!"

"I'm happy too," Kagome squeals as she hugs Sango back.

A minute later, they pull away from the hug.

"How about him? Did he faint?"

"Keh."

"He looked like he wanted to when he found the pregnancy box," Kagome replies with a giggle.

"Keh," Inuyasha says with a cross of the arms.

"I hope it's a girl. I can dress her up in dresses and those flower bows," Kagome tells Sango with a smile on her face.

"She would look so adorable. And what if she has Inuyasha's ear?" Sango asks with a smile.

"She would look so cute," Kagome squeals with a smile. The girls giggle for a minute, before they calm down.

"But I don't know what I'm going to say to Hojo," Kagome states with a sigh. "He's going to be so angry."

"Stop worrying, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he stands behind Kagome and places a hand on her shoulders.

"I can't though," Kagome replies. "What will he say? How will he react?"

"Shut up. Stop thinking about him for while and think about this baby."

Kagome nods before smiling.

"I'm having a baby!"

"I know," Inuyasha replies with a smile.

Knock Knock!

"What is this? You guys having a party without me?" Yura asks as she opens the door to Inuyasha's office.

"Yes and you weren't invited," Inuyasha replies, before pulling Kagome into a hug.

"Fuck you. Anyway, your father left to go spend the rest of the day with his granchildren. So he says to meet him first thing in the morning to discuss the bauquet arrangments."

Kagome nods as she tries to push Inuyasha way from her. "Let go, hippo!"

Sango shakes her head as Yura starts to laugh.

"Have fun." Yura says, before closing the door.

"Oh my gosh! What are your parents going to say. My dad and brothers?" Kagome asks as her breathing starts to quicken.

"Kagome. Calm down and focus on this baby," Sango states. Kagome did as she was told, before slouching against Inuyasha's chest.

"Thanks Sango."

Sango nods, before looking up at Inuyasha who was giving them a strange look.

'Don't worry about it.' She mouths.

Inuyasha nods, before looking down at Kagome.

"I want you to go home early. Okay? So at five o' clock I want you to pack your stuff, get me, and I'll walk you down to your car," Inuyasha instructs.

Kagome nods as she hugs him back. Sango quietly slips out the room to let them have their moment.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"I'm going to be here for you and this baby. Every step, doctor's appointments, everything. I'll be there."

"Promise?" Kagome asks.

"I promise, Kagome," he mumbles as he kiss the top of her head. "I'll always be here for you, Kagome. Always."

"But you weren't there that night," Kagome whispers as a small tear runs down her cheek.

**::Five o' five::**

"Where are you going tonight?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome gets comfortable in her car.

"To the grocery store then home. I'm going to make and eat dinner then probably relax for the rest of the night," Kagome explains. "Hojo's not coming home tonight."

Inuyasha nods as he looks down at her.

"Call me if you need anything."

Kagome nods as she starts her car.

"Bye."

"Bye," Inuyasha says as he bends down and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He closes her door and takes a step back. Kagome waves and smiles at him, before backing out her parking spot and driving away.

Inuyasha runs a hand through his hair while letting out a sigh.

"How am I suppose to explain this to Kikyo?"

**:::::::::::**

Inuyasha sighs as he hands Kazu, one of his bulters, his car keys.

"Mrs. Takahashi is home early today," Kazu says before walking towards Inuyasha's red jaguar xj.

Inuyasha nods before walking to his house.

"Kikyo! I'm home!" Inuyasha yells as he closes the door to the house.

"In the kitchen!"

Inuyasha sets his briefcase on the table next to the door, before walking to the kitchen.

"How was- whoa!" Inuyasha says with wide eyes.

Kikyo is sitting on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, wearing a short, black lingerie dress with black heels.

"You like?" She asks as she spreads her legs. She isn't wearing any panties.

"Kikyo-"

"We haven't had sex in the kitchen in a very long time," Kikyo tells him as she jumps off the counter and walks towards him.

"Kik-"

"And after you eat dessert, we can eat dinner," Kikyo says seductivly as she places her hand on his chest.

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha starts to say as Kikyo leans up and plants kisses on his neck. "Kikyo."

"Take me now Inuyasha," she whispers as she nips on his neck.

"Kikyo, stop, just stop," Inuyasha says as he moves his neck, and grabs her hands. Kikyo huffs and quickly takes her hands out of his.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately," Kikyo confesses.

"I know. I have. And I'm going to tell you why. Just sit down," Inuyasha states calmly.

"No."

"Kikyo j-"

"No. Just tell me what's going on, now," Kikyo states as she stares at him.

"Kikyo I-"

"Now!"

"I slept with Kagome, a month," Inuyasha admits. Kikyo stumbles back, but Inuyasha catches her.

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha starts to say but Kikyo pushes him away from here.

"What? How could you do that. To me, to us," Kikyo asks as she places her hands on her chest.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry. It was an accident. We drank to much too much and- and I was mad at you for not wanting to start a family. And-"

"That doesn't give you the right to sleep with her!" Kikyo yells as tears start to fall down her cheek. "Kami, why me?"

"Kikyo," Inuyasha states as Kikto starts pacing around the room.

"Kikyo, talk to me, please."

"What? What else do you have to tell me? Huh?" Kikyo asks as she glared at him.

"We've kissed a few times," Inuyasha admits.

There was a pause as Kikyo stares at him.

"Kikyo, say something. Please," Inuyasha states as he takes a step towards her.

"H-h-ow could you Inuyasha?" She whispers as she places a hand over her mouth.

"Kikyo, I-I-I, just don't know. It just happen," Inuyasha says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"How many times?"

"What?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at her.

"How many times! Tell me!" Kikyo yells as her tears fall down her face.

"Two times. Once at the house warming party and once today," Inuyasha states calmly. "Kikyo, I'm-"

"Don't fucking tell me you're sorry, because you're not. If you were, you wouldn't have kissed and slept with Kagome," Kikyo says as she wipes the tears off her cheek. Inuyasha eyes soften as he looks at his broken wife. He knew he couldn't keep the biggest secret of all from her.

"Kikyo. There's more."

"What?! What could you possibly tell me to make me hate you even more?" Kikyo asks through gritted teeth. Inuyasha pauses as he looks at his wife's red, wet face.

"Kagome's pregnant."

**:::::::::::::**

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"_

_"Kagome, dear," a woman with black hair says as she leans against the door frame._

_"Ms. Midoriko, hi. Sorry if I'm intruding," a seventeen year old Kagome says as she stands up with her sleeping one year old son in her arms._

_"You're not intruding honey. Don't think that. I just came to ask if you were staying for dinner?"_

_"Yes. I can," Kagome states happily._

_Midoriko smiles and nods. "Dinner should be done in ten minutes then. Oh, Kagome."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you like to babysit Arata tomorrow night. I was planning on going out with a friend," Midoriko explains as Kagome slowly start to rock her son again._

_"You will let me do that?" Kagome asks with wide eyes._

_"Yes. He is your son and I know you love spending time with him. You can even take him over to your house for the night," Midoriko states. "I'll pick him up in the morning."_

_"I will love too," Kagome replies excitedly._

_"Good. So-_Knock Knock!"

"Uhh!" Kagome asks as her eyes open. She turns to her left and looks at the clock. It is eight o' clock.

"That was a good nap," Kagome says as she sits up.

Knock Knock

Ding Dong!

"Who can that be?" Kagome questions as she gets out her bed and walks towards her bedroom door. She's wearing a black t-shirt with pink pajama shorts.

"Coming!" Kagome yells as she walks down the stairs.

Once she walks down all the stairs, she walks to the door. She unlocks the door before opening it.

"Oh my Kami! Inuyasha! What happen to you?" Kagome gasps as she looks at Inuyasha. He has a black eye, a busted lip, several stratches on his face and arms wtih glass inside those cuts.

Inuyasha chuckles as he leans against the door frame, his breathe coming out in pants.

"Can I come in?"

**A/N: So yeah, Inuyasha got his ass beat by his wife... Do you guys think Kikyo's going to take him back? Or divorce him? So many of you guys thought Inuyasha was the father of Arata, but he's not. If he was, he would see and smell that it was his baby... So, who's the father of Arata? I left little clues in order for you guys to find out who the father is. ^-^.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews, follows, and favorited this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thank you for favoring and following me. ^-^. Makes me feel special inside. lol.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**There's a poll on my profile. It's asking the gender of Kagome and Inuyasha's kid in 'The Mob Life'. The poll will end next Saturday.**

**Sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors.**

**I'm writing an one-shot! It's going to be long, romatic and of course, have humor. I probably won't post it until late November or early December; focusing on my other stories. **

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Link is on my profile.**

**School is annoying... I'm simply annoyed with the kids at my school. Want school to be over. *-***

***Did you guys enjoy the previews. ^-^. Hope ya did.**

**Preview:**

"Come in," Kagome says as she continues signing papers.

Kagome hears the door open, before a pair of heels clap on her hard wood floor. The door closes before the person walks towards Kagome's desk.

"Sango, can you go downstairs and pick me up a turkey sandwich and some chips? Ohh and some cookies. I'm straving."

When Kagome didn't hear Sango's response, she looks up to see brown eyea staring down at her.

"Kikyo."

**Oh crap! What's going to happen? What is Kikyo going to say? What's Kagome going to say?**

**Until next time guys,**

**Bye, ^-^.**

**The next story I will be updating is: The Mob life**

**Okay, Bye. ^-^.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting back together

"I did everything right!" Kikyo sobs into her mother's shoulder.

"Honey," Kikyo's mother says as she rubs her back. Urasue, Kikyo's mother, is an fifty-five year old woman married to Kansuke and together, they have three children.

"Don't honey me, mommy! My husband just cheated on me with that, that, that slut!" Kikyo yells as she jerks her head from her mother's shoulders.

"Now Kikyo, they didn't have an affair. It was a drunken accident. Very common when married men go to the bar angry and depressed," Urasue says as she rubs Kikyo's back.

"Stop defending the girl, mother. They did kiss twice. Were they drunk then?" A red and black-haired woman says as she walks into the living room with her brother behind her. She had a bag of ice in her hand.

"Shut up Enju. Don't remind Kikyo of what happen," Urasue quietly snaps as she glares at her youngest.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" A tall gray-haired man yells as Enju hands her sister the bag of ice for her hand. Her knuckles were sore from hitting Inuyasha with a vase, picture frames, and any objects she could get her hands on.

"You will not. Just calm down Kawaramaru," Urasue says before rubbing her daughter's shoulders.

"Where's that son of a bitch at anyway?" Kawaramaru asks as he takes a seat.

"Probably at that slut's house!"

**:::::::::::**

"Fuck!"

"Stay still," Kagome instructs as she takes another piece of glass out of Inuyasha's cheek. "I think I got it all," Kagome says as she moves his face from side to side.

She set down the tweezers and grabbed a cotton swab and alcohol.

"So what happen, to cause Kikyo to beat you like this?" Kagome asks as she pours the alcohol on the cotton swab before gently brushing it on Inuyasha's cuts.

"I told her everything."

"Everything? Everything that we did?" Kagome asks with wide eyes. Inuyasha nod in response.

"Even what we did in the kitchen and in my office?"

"I'm surprise she didn't kill. She much more violent than I am," Kagome mumbles as she grabs another cotton swab.

"Right," Inuyasha mumbles sarcastically as Kagome throws the cotton swabs on the coffee table.

Kagome rolls her eyes and tells Inuyasha to turn his face.

"Your scratches are healing nicely," Kagome mumbles. Before leaning back on the couch.

"What happened after you told her the truth?"

"She fell to the ground. And when I went to pick her up, she starts clawing at him face. Then she gets up and starts throwing anything she got her hands on at me."

"No miko powers?" Kagome asks with a raised brow. Inuyasha shakes his head as he grabs a tissue off the coffee table.

"See. She stills loves you. She'll give you a second chance."

"Sure," Inuyasha mumbles before letting out a sad sigh. "I screwed up, big time."

"Ummm, want to go to bed? I bet you're tired," Kagome states. Inuyasha nods and stands up. He looks down at Kagome who looks up at him.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Pick me up," Kagome says before raising her arms towards him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes but does as told.

"Up we go," Inuyasha mumbles as he picks her up. Kagome automatically wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Inuyasha places his hands on her waist as he walks out the living room.

"Up the stairs, the second door on your left on the second floor," Kagome says as she places her face into his neck. Inuyasha nods as he follows her instructions.

Once in her bedroom, Inuyasha sets Kagome on the bed and hovers above her.

"You have the most prettiest eyes," Kagome states as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes.

"You do too. They show everything you're feeling," Inuyasha admits as his hands move up her body.

Kagome arches her back a little in response; Inuyasha places his hands on either side of her head.

"What am I feeling now?" Kagome asks as she raises her right leg and place it on his hip.

"Lust, passion, love, but regret and sadness," Inuyasha says as he stares into Kagome's eyes.

"You know me well," Kagome replies as she turns her head to the left. Inuyasha smirks before giving her a small kiss on the neck.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" Inuyasha asks as he pulls away from her neck and looks down at her.

"Kiss me. We shouldn't do that at all," Kagome states as she looks at him. "We're friends, best friends at that. We shouldn't kiss like we did in your office or in the kitchen."

"Kagome-"

"Kissing leads to touching, touching leads to wanting, and wanting leads to sex," Kagome explains.

"Kagome, that's completely stupid," Inuyasha states with a roll of the eyes.

"Really?" Kagome questions as she pushes Inuyasha's off of her and to his back.

Inuyasha looks up as Kagome hovers over him. Kagome bends down and starts kissing Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome. Okay! Stop!" Inuyasha whines as he pushes Kagome off him.

Kagome giggles as she bounces up and down on the bed.

"I win."

"Keh."

Kagome giggles as she lays down and turns to look at him.

"But we can't do that anymore. It causes too much heartbreak," Kagome states. "I don't want to be the other woman Inuyasha. I wasn't raised to be one, nor will I be one."

"I know," Inuyasha says as he brushes a piece of hair out her face.

"So no more?"

"No more. I'll refrain myself from wanting you body," Inuyasha whispers while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells as she slaps his chest. "I'm serious."

"I am too. I don't want to lose my wife over a past relationship," Inuyasha states.

"But what if you already lost her?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"Kagome, don't say that," Inuyasha mumbles. "I can't lose her. I love her too much to let her go."

Inuyasha stares into Kagome's eyes for a minute. He silently questions himself when he sees sadness, regret, anger, and jealousy.

"Kago-" Inuyasha starts to say, but Kagome seals their lips. His eyes widen as he stare at Kagome's closed eyes.

'I, I, I- why? Kagome, I-. Fuck it, this is our last time.'

Inuyasha grabs Kagome around the waist and sits her on his lap.

Kagome slips her tongue into Inuyasha's mouth as he raises up. Kagome wraps her legs around his waist as he slips his hands underneath her shirt.

"Mmmm!" Kagome moans as Inuyasha's tongue flickers against her.

Inuyasha flips them over, so he's on top of Kagome. Inuyasha breaks the kiss and looks down at a panting Kagome.

"I want more."

"But you can't have more," Kagome states as she looks up at him.

Inuyasha sighs and lays his head down against hers in defeat.

"You're right."

"When am I not?"

"All the time," Inuyasha response before rolling off her. "So that's it."

"That's it," Kagome replies before glancing at the digital clock on her night stand. It was twelve o' clock in the morning.

"Time to go to bed," Kagome tells him.

"Yeah."

"Goodnight," Kagome says as she gets comfortable underneath the covers.

"Night," Inuyasha replies as he turns away from her. He leans over and turns off the lamp, before rolling unto his back.

He stares at the ceiling for an hour, before turning to look at Kagome. She had fallen asleep.

"Why does this seem right?" Inuyasha mumbles to himself, before rolling back unto his back. "Kikyo. I'm sorry for what Kagome and I did but for some reason-," Inuyasha pauses in his sentence as Kagome rolls over so her back is facing him.

Inuyasha sighs as he leans over and moves a piece of hair out of her face.

"I have this attraction towards her. A connection."

Inuyasha rolls away from Kagome's sleeping form as he stares at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"But is it stronger than our's?"

**::::::::::::**

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_mama' s gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_mama's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover"_

_"A dog name Rover?"_

_Kagome looks up and smiles as she looks at her "brother"._

_"Hi fluffy," Kagome says as she continues rocking her baby._

_"Kaggy," Sesshomaru states as he walks into the room. He closes the door with his free hand._

_"Are the paparazzi still out there?" Kagome asks._

_"No. I think father and Makoto scared them off," Sesshomaru says as he sits on the side of her hospital bed. "Is he awake?"_

_Kagome looks down at her son and nods. Brown eyes shifts around the room, curiously._

_"Have you told Inuyas-"_

_"No. And he doesn't need to know. He'll blame himself if he finds out how and when Arata was conceived," Kagome states as her sons lets out a yawn. "Aww. Is mama's baby's tired?"_

_"You're going to have to tell him, Kagome."_

_"Se-"_

_"Aughhh!"_

_"I'm listening, I'm listening," Kagome mumbles as she looks down at her son. He smiles as he reaches his hands up to grab her arm._

_"Ahh, no. Bad baby," Kagome states in a baby voice. The baby giggles as Kagome sticks her tongue out at him._

_"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," Kagome states as she looks up at him._

_Sesshomaru nods as he runs a hand through his hair. His eyes catch white gauze wrapped around her wrist._

_"What happen this time?"_

_"I cut myself, again," Kagome mumbles she winces as Sesshomaru lets out a sigh. "I didn't, I-"_

_"Arata."_

_"Huh?" Kagome questions with a raised brow. Sesshomaru sets the bag in his hand to the side, before scooting over and placing a hand on her shoulders._

_"When you want to hurt, kill, or punish yourself, think about your son. He is your start to a new beginning a new you. Think about him. His father is already dead. Do you want him to grow up without a mother too?"_

_Kagome stares at Sesshomaru for a minute, before looking down at her son. Trusting brown eyes stared up at her._

_"No. I want to be in his life," Kagome states before bending down and kissing Arata on the head._

_"Thought so," Sesshomaru whispers as he stares at Kagome and her son_.

**:::::::::::**

**In the morning**

**.**

**.**

"Uhhh!" Inuyasha groans as he stretches. He looks down to see Kagome stirring on his chest.

She opens her eyes and gets off his chest, before looking up at him.

""Good morning," Kagome yawn as she lays back down.

"Good morning," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks at her.

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asks.

"Okay I guess," he mumbles as he looks up.

"Do you think Kikyo is going to forgive you?" Kagome asks as she rubs his stomach.

"I'm not sure. She was crying you know," Inuyasha states as he looks down at Kagome. "I only seen her cry once. And that was at our wedding."

Kagomd looks down, thinking over what Inuyasha just said.

"Inuyasha, I'm-"

"Shh. Kagome. Don't apologize. It just hurts me to know that I'm hurting my wife. I need to stop hurting her because I love her. She's my wife, the love of my life, my everything. I don't know what I'll do if she left me," Inuyasha confesses before letting out a sad sigh.

Kagome nods as she looks at him. Kagome stares at him for a minute, before moving away from him and getting up.

"I'm going to make some coffee. You can take a shower. I think I have some of father's old clothes. I'll put them on the bed."

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's wrist before she can walk away. Kagome turns and looks down at him.

"Kagome, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Just let me make the coffee," Kagome snaps as she yank her wrist out his hand.

"Bi-polar much?" Inuyasha says as he gets out of bed.

'She's probably jealous of Kikyo.'

'Why would she be jealous over Kikyo?'

'Idiot.'

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he got out of bed.

"Way to put yourself down, Inuyasha."

**:::::::::**

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Coffee smells good," Inuyasha states as he walks into the kitchen.

"Than-why didn't you put on the clothes I put on the bed?" Kagome asks as she turns to look at Inuyasha who was walking towards her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Inuyasha shrugs as he leans against the counter. Kagome shakes her head as she grabs two mugs from the cabinet.

"How was your shower?"

"Good. I didn't expect that you can get water to come from the ceiling and the sides. Nice. Got to install that once I get home," Inuyasha says with a smirk. "I bet Hojo likes it."

"Hojo doesn't take showers. He takes baths," Kagome states as she pours coffee into each cup. She sets coffee pot down, and turns to look at Inuyasha who looks like he wants to explode. "What?"

"Gaaaaaaay!"

"He is not," Kagome says as she slaps him on his bare chest.

Inuyasha chuckles as he leans against the counter. His ears twitch as he hears the door open.

"Two spoons of sugar?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha states as he hears footsteps walking their way.

"Goo-Inuyasha?" Hojo questions as he looks at Inuyasha then at Kagome, before his eyes lock back on Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Hojo," Kagome states as she hands Inuyasha his coffee. She walks towards her fiance and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning. Can I talk to you for a second?" Hojo asks before grabbing Kagome's hand and dragging her out the kitchen. Inuyasha waits a minute, before quietly following them with his coffee cup in his hands.

He leans against the wall to the living room, listening to Kagome and Hojo talk.

"Why is Inuyasha naked in our kitchen?"

"He's wearing a towel."

"What happened last tonight. Between you two?"

"Nothing. Are you implying that we slept together?" Kagome asks with a cross of the arms.

"No! No! I'm not. I just want to know what was happening," Hojo states as he places his hands on her waist.

"Nothing is happening," Kagome says with a shake of the head.

"Good."

"How was work?" Kagome asks as she places her hands on his chest.

"Good. But I couldn't wait to see you," Hojo says before leaning down and sealing their lips.

Inuyasha turns away and walks back to the kitchen.

"Kagome happy with Hojo, and I'm going to be happy with Kikyo," Inuyasha states as he walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter.

"Everyone's happy, right?"

**:::::::::**

**An hour later**

**.**

**.**

"Where are you going to go?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha gets inside his car.

"I'm not sure. Probably just drive around. Clear my head."

"Are you going to go home?" Kagome asks as she stares down at him.

"Later on tonight."

Kagome nods as she leans against the backseat door. "I'm going to work later today. I'll finish any work you have and meet with Pops for any changes for the banquet. It's next week."

"Kagome you don-"

"I want too."

Inuyasha nods as he starts his car.

"When are you going to tell Hojo?"

"I'm not," Kagome confesses.

"Kagome, tell him soon though. Before he gets the wrong idea," Inuyasha tells her. Kagome sighed but nods.

"I'll call you later, Kagome. I'm going to try to talk to Kikyo tonight. If she's at home."

Kagome nods before leaning off the car.

"Okay. Bye," Kagome says as she waves at him.

Kagome watches as Inuyasha pulls out her drive way and drives off. She places a hand on her stomach as she watches the back of Inuyasha's red car.

"Did you say good bye to daddy? I know, I'm sad that he left us too. But he has a wife that he loves. More than us, I don't know."

**::::::::::::**

**Later that night**

"I wonder where's Kagome at," Inuyasha states as he walks into the house, with his phone by his ear.

"Sorry I can't make it to the phone right now. But-"

Click.

"She's probably asleep. I'll call her later," Inuyasha mumbles before putting his phone in his back pocket.

He walks up the stairs and to his bedroom.

He opens the door and freezes at who he sees.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha mumbles as he sees his wife standing in front of their bed. She's wearing a white, silk night-gown; her hair is flowing down her back.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo says as she turns around and looks at her husband.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha immediately says as rushes towards her. "Kikyo, I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please. I don't want our marriage to be over. It was a mistake. A stupid mistake."

"Inuyasha," Kikyo mumbles as he looks into her eyes.

"Kikyo, please. I'll do anything for you to trust me again. Anything," Inuyasha pleads as he leans his head against hers.

"Counselor," Kikyo states.

"What?"

"We're going to go see a marriage counselor to help us with our marriage."

Inuyasha nods as he stares into her eyes.

"And since Kagome's pregnant, we can hold off on having a baby. For a year or two."

Inuyasha nods again.

"And I want you to be home by seven. I don't care if you have to take your work home. I want you in this house at seven."

"Okay."

"And I want you to tell me about your day. What you did and who you were with."

"Yes, Kikyo. I'll do anything."

"I-I- I forgive you, Inuyasha, but I will never forget what you two did," Kikyo states as she looks at her husband. Inuyasha nods as he wraps an arm around her waist. "It pains me to know that you cheated on me. But I know it was a horrible mistake. And that it won't happen again, because you love me."

"Kik, thank you Kikyo. Thank you for forgiving me. Giving me a second chance," Inuyasha states as he lays his head on top of hers. "What me and Kagome did, it won't happen again. I promise."

Kikyo nods before giving him a peck on the lips

"I'm glad you're home."

"I am too. I am too," Inuyasha mumbles before sealing their lips.

'Just know Inuyasha. Payback's a bitch,' Kikyo thinks before closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss.

**:::::::::::**

**The next day**

**.**

**.**

"Hi," Kagome states as she walks into the elevator.

"Hey," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks straight ahead.

Kagome sighs as she stands beside him.

"Things between you and Kikyo went well I'm guessing. You didn't call me and tell me how things went," Kagome says as the elevator's door close.

"Kikyo forgave me. We're going to go to a marriage counselor and rebuild our relationship," Inuyasha states as he turns to look at her. "And were not trying for a baby anymore, since you're already pregnant."

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry," Kagome says as she looks at them.

"If you apologize one more time, I'm going to make you work overtime," Inuyasha replies with a chuckle. "I'm happy that you're having my kid. I want this baby."

Kagome smiles as she places a hand on her stomach. "I made a doctor's appointment yesterday. They schedule me for two weeks from today at noon."

"Okay. We'll be there," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"We?" Kagome asks with a raise brow.

"Kikyo and I. She's going to be in the baby's life too," Inuyasha tells her.

"Oh," Kagome mumbles as the doors to the elevator open.

"Kagome. What's wr-"

"See you later, Inuyasha," Kagome replies before walking out the elevator.

"Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha questions as he walks out the elevator.

**::::::::::**

**With Kagome**

"She, she fucking ruins everything," Kagome whispers as she closes and locks her door. Kagome throws her bags in her couch before stomping to her desk.

"This isn't her baby. It's Inuyasha and mine," Kagome mumbles with a sigh. "He doesn't want me anymore. Ever since Kikyo came into his life, he's been ditching me for her."

******Flashback*******

_"Kagome, sorry I can't make it, to your award ceremony. I'm meeting Kikyo's family tomorrow night," Inuyasha says as he stares at Kagome who is leaning against her door frame._

_Kagome stares at him blankly for a second before nodding._

_Inuyasha lets out a sigh in relief. "I'm glad you're cool with it. I'll be at the next award ceremony though."_

_"Okay. Go have fun with your little girlfriend and her family. Because you know, I didn't work hard to be put on the Dean and the highest honor's list," Kagome snaps as she leans off the door._

_"Kagom-"_

_"Oh. And since you probably won't be going to dinner with the family, I should tell you now."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"I'm transferring to a college in America," Kagome says before slamming the door into his face._

*****End of Flashback*****

"He didn't even show up to the ceremony even after I told him I moving to America," Kagome says as a tear falls down her cheek. "No crying at work Kagome."

Kagome chuckles as she grabs a tissue before sitting in her seat.

"I don't need him anymore, I have Hojo and this baby," Kagome states with a smile as she wipes her cheek and blew her nose.

She sighs as she leans back in her seat.

"But a part of me will always want him though."

**::::::::::**

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps as her grip tighten on the bed frame._

_"Scream my name Kagome! Fucking shout it," Inuyasha growls as he continues to thrust into Kagome. He keeps one hand on Kagome's waist, while his right hand grabs her hair and yank her head back._

_"I like it when you're rough with me," Kagome pants as she stares into Inuyasha's eyes._

_"Come here," Inuyasha growls as he bends down and kiss her roughly._

_"Mmm."_

"Inuyasha!"

"Huh?" Inuyasha responds as he snaps out his day-dream. (That was the night they got drunk and slept together...)

Sango's standing in front of his desk, with a folder in his hand.

"What?" Inuyasha barks as he sits up. He looks down at his lap to see a tent in the middle. He quickly looks back at Sango whose staring behind him, outside his window.

"Juzo wanted me to hand you this file. Apparently I'm everyone's secretary," Sango states with a roll of the eyes as she throws a manilla folder on his desk.

Inuyasha scoots up and grabs the folder.

"Word's going around that you cheated on Kikyo," Sango states as she takes a seat in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha glances at her, before turning his attention back to the information in the folder.

"Is that so? Is it Yura spreading that rumor?" Inuyasha asks as he leans back in his seat.

"The New addition is," Sango states making Inuyasha look up at her with slightly wide eyes.

"What proof do they have?" Inuyasha asks.

"You and Kagome making out against your , you can't see that it's Kagome, just you because of your silver hair and ears. But Koga stopped the article from being published. He has a friend in the editing business," Sango states with a cross of the arms.

"Surprised the mangy wolf hasn't badgering me on who the woman was," Inuyasha says.

"Ayame and him just went out-of-town to do a case in Beijing. The kids are at her parents house," Sango explains. "But Inuyasha, you need to tell the family everything that's going on between you and Kagome. You especially need to tell them about the baby."

"I know, I know, I know," Inuyasha says. "I already told Kikyo what happen, and I'm sure she told her family. Her father won't be back until after the banquet."

"Has Kagome told Hojo?"

"No. No yet, but she's going to need to tell him soon. Before she starts showing."

Sango nods in agreement, before standing up. "I have to go to a meeting with the other secretaries."

Inuyasha nods as he watches Sango leave. "Have a dinner or something, but you need to tell the family soon."

"I know."

Sango opens the door, but turns around to look at Inuyasha.

"Protect Kagome, Inuyasha. Be there for her and this baby."

"I will Sango. Trust me on that," Inuyasha states with determination.

Sango nods, before walking out his office; closing the door behind her.

**:::::::::::::**

**An hour later**

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

Knock knock knock

"Come in," Kagome says as she continues signing papers.

Kagome hears the door open, before a pair of heels clap on her hard wood floor. The door closes before the person walks towards Kagome's desk.

"Sango, can you go downstairs and pick me up a turkey sandwich and some chips? Ohh and some cookies. I'm starving."

When Kagome didn't hear Sango's response, she looks up to see brown eyes staring down at her.

"Kikyo."

"I know what happen and I know you're pregnant," Kikyo states calmly.

"I know. Inuyasha told me," Kagome says as she stands up. She she sets her pen down, before looking at Kikyo.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk," Kikyo explains as Kagome walks from behind her desk. Kikyo's eyes follow Kagome's every movement.

"Really now?" Kagome says as she locks her door and walks back to her desk. Kikyo takes a seat in front of Kagome's desk as Kagome sits down.

"Talk," Kagome states as she stares at Kikyo. "Amuse me."

"As Inuyasha probably told you already, him and I are getting back together."

"Doesn't surprise me. Whenever Kikyo goes, Inuyasha follows like a lost puppy," Kagome states with a smirk as she stares at Kikyo. "Come on Kikyo. Tell me how you really feel. I know you don't like me, and I don't fancy you either. I bet it killed you when I hugged you a day ago."

"You're not going to cry to Inuyasha if I hurt your feelings? Or Sango?" Kikyo asks with narrow eyes.

"As long as you keep your pretty little mouth, I'm fine with anything you want to say," Kagome says before leaning back in her seat.

"You're a tramp."

Kagome raises a brow at Kikyo's words. "Excuse me?"

"You've been dying to get into Inuyasha's pants since we got married."

"I'm engaged."

"Didn't stop you from kissing him in your kitchen."

"He kissed me," Kagome snaps. "I didn't take advantage of your husband, Kikyo. Inuyasha wanted it, just as much as I did."

"So you do want him?" Kikyo asks with a frown.

"Is that a question or a statement," Kagome asks as she sits up. Kikyo stares at Kagome for a second before she leans back in her seat.

"What are you going to do about the baby?"

"Keep it of course," Kagome replies with a roll of the eyes.

"And you know that I'm going to be in this child's life. If it's Inuyasha."

"It is Inuyasha. And as long as you know that this baby has two parents, not three, you can be there for Inuyasha all you want," Kagome states with a smile.

"Why do you hate me, Kagome? Huh? Is it because I'm Mrs. Takahashi, I took Inuyasha away from you?" Kikyo questions.A small smirk creeps on her face when she notice Kagome frown. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I don't like you because, you're a selfish, money hungry, inconsiderate, no good, bitch," Kagome states as she stands up. "You think you have the Takahashi family wrapped around your finger, but you don't. Just because your father merged his company with this company doesn't mean shit to them or me. I could really care less."

"If it wasn't for my father, this company will still be bankrupt," Kikyo snaps as she stands up.

"Really? Is that what your whore of a mother told you. Don't make me laugh," Kagome states as she walks around her desk.

"You will not talk about my mother like that. At least I have my mother. Aren't you the reason your mother is dead?" Kikyo ask.

"You will not speaking of my mother. Do you understand me," Kagome says sharply. "My mother was a well-respected woman. Unlike your mother who can't keep her legs close. Just like her daughter."

"I should say that to you. At least I know the difference between my husband and another woman's man," Kikyo says causing Kagome to smirk.

"I know why you hate me. Every since the first day we met, you knew Inuyasha and I had a past and a special connection. I had something that you couldn't have," Kagome says, before turning around to walk back to her desk. But Kikyo's voice stops her.

"If you weren't intimidated of me, then why didn't you show up to our wedding? Everyone was wanting for you to come and ruin it, but you didn't. Why not, Ka-go-me?" Kikyo asks slowly with a tilt of the head.

"I didn't show up to the wedding because I didn't want to. Happy?" Kagome says as she turns around and faces Kikyo again. "I told Inuyasha, that if he married you, it was going to be the worst mistake of his life. And how right I was."

"Jealousy is written on your face. It's a nasty color, Kagome. It brings out the bitch in you," Kikyo whispers as she stares into Kagome's blue eyes.

"You're one to talk. I heard that the wedding was going to be called off because the groom didn't show up to the church on time," Kagome states as she takes a step closer to Kikyo.

"That's because he was talking to his EX- girlfriend," Kikyo says. "A pathetic, useless tramp."

"Ouch," Kagome replies as she places a hand over her heart. "That hurt."

Kikyo continues to stare at Kagome who is smiling.

"But who said that's all he and his ex did?" Kagome questions with a tilt of the head. "You were dying that day when he said he was coming to visit little o' me. I bet you called his phone every minute wondering why he wasn't answering, wondering what him and his ex was doing. Well let me tell you something Kikyo."

Kagome takes another step towards Kikyo causing Kikyo to take a small step back.

"Inuyasha and I barely talked that night. The only thing that could be heard was the thumps from the head-board."

"Yet, he came back to me, his wife," Kikyo states proudly.

"Did he? Or did his ex tell him to. You want to know what happen that night," Kagome whispers with fire in her eyes. "But you will never find out, unless Inuyasha or I tell you. But I'm not going to tell you because I want to see you squirm."

Kikyo glares at Kagome's smile face. Kagome let's out a fake laugh before turning around, grab a her phone, before facing Kikyo.

"Now if you'll excuse me, the baby and I are hungry," Kagome says as she walks around Kikyo.

"Kagome."

"Hmmm?" Kagome asks as she turns around and looks at Kikyo.

"I'm Mrs. Takahashi, I'm Inuyasha's wife. We're going to be together for richer or poor, sickness and in health. Baby or no baby."

"Is that a threat, Kikyo?" Kagome questions as she places a hand on her stomach.

"Just a penny for your thought," Kikyo says with a shrug.

Kagome growls and marches towards Kikyo and grabs her arm. "If anything happens to my baby. I'll make sure you regent the day you ever laid eyes on Inuyasha. No one is taking this baby away from me. You got that, bitch? Good," Kagome growls before releasing Kikyo's arms, turning around, and walking towards the door.

"And Kikyo," Kagome says as she opens the door. "Be a doll and close the door when you leave." She says before walking out her office.

**:::::::::::::**

**Fifteen minutes later**

**.**

**.**

"And Hojo's not coming home again, great," Kagome mumbles as she takes a sip of her water. She rolls through her messages before setting her phone down. She had just eaten a chicken sandwich, chips, a salad, and an apple. She was now eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"After this cookie, I'll get another cookie then go back to work," Kagome mumbles as she places a hand on her stomach.

"I can't wait to go shopping for you baby. I can but you all the clothes I want," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

Kagome looks up and sees Inuyasha and Kikyo walking into the cafeteria hand in hand. Inuyasha smirks and whispers something into Kikyo's ear, causing her to blush.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she turns back to her table and eats the rest of her cookie.

"I really want a drink."

**::::::::::::**

**Five hours later**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Yura, have you seen Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he stops in front of her station which consists of a big, long desk that is across from the waiting room.

"Yes she left an hour ago. She looked a little angry, angry than usual," Yura states as she straightens out some papers.

Inuyasha raises a brow, before thanking her and walking to his office.

"I wonder what happen," Inuyasha mumbles as he walks to his office.

**:::::::::**

**With Kagome**

Buzzzzzzz!

"Not right now," Kagome mumbles as she dismiss the call from Inuyasha. It was his third time calling.

"Ma'am, would you like another glass of apple juice?" A tall waiter asks as he stops in front of Kagome's table.

"Yes. And can I get my check," Kagome states. The waiter nods before walking away from the table. Kagome sets her elbows on the table and brought her hands up to cover her face.

**..**

_"Kagome, he's dead. He killed himself," Makoto states as he looks down at his daughter._

_"But, but, but, it wasn't, why did he," Kagome mumbles as tears form in her eyes. "Daddy. I'm sorry. I'm sorry daddy. Forgive me please. Forgive me!"_

_"Kagome, deep breaths," Makoto states as he sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around his daughter._

_Kagome shakes her head as she wraps her arms around her father._

_"Kagome. Look at me."_

_"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's-"_

_"Kagome!" Makoto yells as he notices his daughter go limp in his arms._

_"Naraku! Sota!"_

_"Father what's-" Naraku starts to say but pauses when he sees his sister._

_"Go get the car. Now!"_

_Naraku nods, before running out of Kagome's bedroom._

_"Kagome, wake up honey. Please. Kagome! Kagome!"_

"Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome opens her eyes and looks at her left to see her waiter standing next to her with a glass and a check booklet in his hands.

"Sorry," Kagome replies as he sets the drink and check booklet in front of her.

"I can take this when you're ready."

"Thank you, Maskto," Kagome says before grabbing the checking book

"I need to schedule another appointment with Kaede," Kagome mumbles as she as she grabs her purse and opens it.

**:::::::::::**

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"They're beautiful," Kikyo states with a smile as she sniffs the flowers her husband just gave her. "Go get clean up. Dinner will be done in a few."

Inuyasha nods, gives her a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the kitchen.

"And the happy couple is back," Kikyo states as she walks towards the sink. "However, there are two obstacles that stands in our way."

**::::::::**

**An hour later**

"Ice cream! Ice cream! I'm about to eat some ice cream!" Kagome sings as she walks into the living room with a bowl filled with chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

She gets comfortable on the couch, before reaching for the remote and turning on the tv.

She puts a spoon full of ice cream and groans in pleasure.

"So good."

As she continues to eat her ice cream, the house phone rings. She sighs as she reaches over and grabs the phone off the small table that was next to the couch.

"Hello?" Kagome asks as she dips her spoon into her ice cream.

"Hi, is this Kagome Higurashi?" A young boy asks he looks over at his adoptive mother.

"Yes. This is she. May I ask who's calling?" Kagome states with a raised brow.

"Arata Higurashi, your son."

Kagome places a hand over her mouth in shock and horror.

"Hello?"

"Arata?"

"That's me," Arata says with a nervous chuckle as he runs his wet hands down the side of his jeans pants.

"H-h-how are you?" Kagome asks as she sets her bowl on the coffee table.

"I'm good," Arata states with a small smile. "Ummm. Midoriko and I are coming back to Japan tomorrow. We just came back from our vacation. We went to Hawaii. I was wondering-" Arata starts to say, but pauses. Midoriko walks towards him and rubs his back.

"Arata?" Kagome mumbles as she clutches the phone to her ear. She hadn't heard his voice nearly nine years.

"I want to meet my mother. I've researched everything about you. You're twenty-nine, you work at Ashi corp. Your boss name is Inuyasha Takahashi. Your father's name is Makoto and you have two brothers, Sota and Naraku. And you're engaged to Hojo. And, and-" Arata says before he stops again. "But I don't want the internet to tell me about my mother. I want to talk to her myself."

Arata looks up as Midoriko pulls him into a hug.

Kagome stays silence as tears run down her face.

_'But I don't want the internet to tell me about my mother. I want to talk to her myself.'_

"I think I scared her off," Arata says as he hears silence.

"Just give her some time sweetheart."

Arata nods, before waiting for his mother to say something.

Kagome wipes the tears off her cheeks and takes a few breaths, before answering.

"Arata."

"Yes?" Arata eagerly says.

"First, I want to apologize for not being there for you," Kagome says.

"Mom-"

"I should have taken more responsibility for you. I should have talked to you and seen you more. I should played with you and be there for you. I-I-I was being selfish and a coward. Please forgive me. I can understand if you can't. But-"

"Mom, I forgive you. Why wouldn't I forgive you? Midoriko told me how old you were when you had me and some of the difficulty you had to go through in order just to have me. And I'm grateful you didn't kill me but you kept and cherished me."

"You sound so wise and peaceful" Kagome says with a teary chuckle.

"I got it from my mom," Arata replies with a chuckle.

"No way. You probably got it from your grandpa or uncle Sota," Kagome states. "You'll meet them soon. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes. Your grandpa and uncles want to see you too," Kagome says.

"If you guys wanted to see me, why didn't you come and visit. You knew where I was at," Arata says calmly as he looks down at the ground. "Nevermind."

"Arata," Kagome starts to say, but pause. "I'm sorry, honey. I really am. When I had you, I thought about I could be a mother to you. But I couldn't be. School, life, and the media came in the way. But I'm not letting it happen again. I, I-I want you my life. And I'm sorry I was a coward for not seeing you. I was afraid Arata. Afraid of what the media would say or I what other people would say."

There was a silence before Arata clears his throat.

"When can we meet?" Arata asks as he leans against the wall.

"Whenever you want to. I'm available," Kagome states with a smile.

"So how about next weekend. On Sunday. We can meet at Kaka's Pizzeria," Arata says with a smile. "I like it because they have an arcade inside."

"Cool. I can definitely meet you there. I love playing shooting or dancing games. I can't wait to see you," Kagome says as she rubs her stomach.

"I can't wait to see you too mom. I can teach you how to play basketball, I'm really good at it," Arata says with a smile.

"That's good. I'm really bad at sports," Kagome states with a laugh.

Arata laughs too as they continue to talk about what they could do next Sunday.

"Arata, sweetheart, it time to go to bed," Midoriko states causing Arata to frown.

"Oh. Okay," Arata tells her before focusing back on his mother.

"I have to go to bed now. I'll see you on next Sunday."

"Oh. Okay. You can call and talk to me before then, if you want," Kagome states with a happy smile. "But it's okay if you don't. Bye Arata. Hope you have a good night sleep."

"Okay. Good night mom. I'll call you tomorrow," Arata states excitedly. "Bye mom. See you next Sunday."

Arata hands Midoriko the phone, before skipping to his bed.

Midoriko chuckles, before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello Kagome, haven't talked to you in the long time. Thought you disappeared on me dear," Midoriko states as Arata pulls his hair into a high ponytail.

"Hello Midoriko. I have been busy. I'm vice president at Ashi company now," Kagome says as she leans back on the couch.

"I've heard. Congratulations," Midorikio replies as she leans against the wall.

There was a moment of silence, before Kagome calls Midoriko name.

"Midoriko."

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you," Kagome states as she wipes the tears that started running down her face. "He sounds so happy and mature."

"You're welcome dear. He gets his attitude from his mother. Determine and smart," Midoriko says as she leans off the wall.

Kagome lets out a giggle in response.

There is another moment of silence, before Kagome clears her throat.

"How did he find out about me?"

"He saw a picture of you two together on his third birthday. He wanted to know who you were."

"I'm glad you told him more about me. I've been thinking about him lately," Kagome states as she sits up. "Do you think he'll like me? Maybe he might hate me. What if he yells at me for not being there for him when he got his first crush or report card. Or-"

"He loves you, Kagome," Midoriko states. "He simply adores you."

Kagome smiles as she continues to talk to Midoriko about Arata; ice cream forgotten.

**:::::::::**

**A week later**

**.**

**.**

Everything went back to being normal between Kagome and Inuyasha. They no longer flirted or kissed, but continued their small bickering.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome, during the week, was happier than usually. So happy, that should would burst into a song or offer to pay for his lunch. Inuyasha, however, ignored it, thinking it was mood swings.

**::::::::**

**Night of the banquet**

"Well if it isn't big and sexy," Sesshomaru says before taking a sip of his wine. Inu No Taisho rolls his eyes, before helping Izayoi take a seat next to their daughter-in-law.

"Flattery will get you no where son," Inu No Taisho said as Izayoi smooths out her light blue, off the shoulder, cocktail dress.

Many guest were waiting for the doors to the banquet hall to open in the large, well decorated, waiting room. This is a great time for old friends to meet and other companies to gain more clients or merge into one.

"Where's your brother, honey?" Izayoi asks as Sesshomaru bends down to give her a hug. Inu No Taisho gives his daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek, before checking his surroundings.

"Him and Kikyo should be here in a few."

"And the Higurashis?"

"Well here comes two," Sesshomaru states pointing at Makoto and Naraku walking towards him.

"Drinking already Sesshomaru. Such a shame," Naraku says as he stands in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stares at him blankly, before taking a long sip of his wine.

"No fighting boys," Makoto states as he kisses Izayoi and Rin on the cheek.

Naraku smirks, before walking towards Rin and Izayoi.

"Where's the wife?" Inu No Taisho asks as Naraku shakes his hand.

"Staying at home with the kid," Naraku replies as someone places a hand on his shoulder. Naraku turns his head and glares at the woman in front of him.

"Sango."

"Naraku."

"Where is my cousin?" Naraku asks as he turns to face his cousin-in-law.

"At home, with the twins," Sango says before giving Naraku a hug.

"Inuyasha and Kagome haven't made it here yet?" Sango asks as she release Naraku from the hug and hugs the rest of her family.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha just walked in. I'm not sure where Kagome and Hojo are at," Makoto states as he hugs Sango.

"Hello everyone," a happy Kikyo says as she stands in front of Izayoi and Rin.

"Someone got the d before they got here," Naraku mumbles causing Inuyasha to elbow punch him in the stomach.

"That's digusting. I need another drink," Sesshomaru states as he turns around.

"What happen?" Rin asks as Sango states a seat next to her.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replies as Kikyo hugs her father-in-law.

"Hello Inu No Taisho. How are you?"

"I'm good. Are your parents coming to the banquet?" Inu No Taisho asks as he gently hugs Kikyo.

"No. Not this time. Mom wasn't feeling so good," Kikyo says before releasing him from the hug and walking to her mother-in-law. She completely ignores Makoto and Naraku.

"Sota's not coming?" Izayoi asks as Kikyo takes a seat next to her.

"He wanted to spend some time with his new family," Makoto replies with a smirk.

"I see some one's a proud grandpa," Inu No Taisho says as he nudges Makoto.

"I am."

"Ohh look, it's my brother-in-law," Naraku mumbles as he takes another glass off a waiter's tray.

"What is that? Your third drink?" Rin asks with a smile.

"Fourth. Keep track Rin," Naraku replies causing Rin to roll her eyes and Sango and Izayoi to giggle.

"Hello everyone," Hojo says as stands in front of the group.

"Hello Hojo," the women say as the men nod in acknowledgement.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango.

"She's talking to a few reporters outside. She told me to come find you guys," Hojo states as he sways a little.

The group continue to talk for another ten minutes, before Kagome finally walked through the doors.

"And here comes the diva, herself," Naraku says as Kagome walks towards the group.

She wearing a black cocktail dress that has a heart shaped neck line. Her hair was up in a bun with a curled bang swooped to the side. She has on white gloves and red lipsticks.

"Hello, hello," Kagome says before giving her father a hug.

"Hello Kagome."

"What have you been up to? You look like you're out of breathe," Makoto states as he squeezes her.

"Fighting off reporters, clients, and making sure everything is ready is this was hard work," Kagome states as she releases her father. She glances at the clock and groans.

"We have to take pictures for the newspaper and magazine," Kagome says as she grabs her father's hand.

"Come on men. Let's go."

Naraku places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from moving.

"What? We're on a tight schedule. So tight, I have a minute to pee," Kagome says as she lets go of his hand before turning to face her brother.

"You look nice," Naraku says with a shrug

"Awww. Tha-"

"For an ugly duckling," Naraku says with a laugh.

"Bitch," Kagome mumbles before walking towards Hojo. "I haven't forgotten about you. I'll see you in a few."

Hojo nods, before bending down to give her a chaste kiss.

Inuyasha ignores the kissing couple, by bending down to give his wife a kiss.

Kikyo smiles as she watches Inuyasha and his father walk away.

"I love Kagome's dress," Sango states as she leans back in her seat. "I'm suprised she had time to make it."

"Kagome made her own dress?" Kikyo asks.

"She usually does. Sometimes her work clothes too," Rin says as a waiter stops in front of them and hands them a glass of wine.

"Why doesn't she go into the fashion industry?" Kikyo asks.

"Makoto got sick, very sick a few years back. Kagome took over for him while he was out. And she has been enjoying it ever since," Izayoi tells her before taking a sip of her red wine. "But who knows, she might retire in a few years and follow her first dream."

Kikyo nods as she continues to think things over.

"If she does, she can start making me some new clothes. Sesshomaru would be happy. He'll actually have some money in his wallet," Rin states causing the women to laugh.

**:::::::**

**With Kagome and the men**

"Keep your eyes up, not down," Kagome mumbles as she poses for the camera. She had notice Inuyasha glancing at her breast a few times.

"Like anyone wants to look down there. No thank you," Inuyasha whispers with a smirk.

"You weren't saying that a few weeks ago," Kagome mumbles before letting out a small fake laugh.

"I so want to beat you right now," Inuyasha whispers as he places a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Can you two stop bickering like children?" Sesshomaru quietly says as he smiles for the camera.

"It's Inuyasha fault," Kagome mumbles as she wraps an arm around her father's shoulders.

"Real mature, Kagome," Inuyasha whispers through his smile.

"Inuyasha, stop provoking Kagome," Sesshomaru mumbles.

"But, she started it."

"Can both of you stop talking?" Inu No Taisho quietly snaps.

"Let the children play Toga," Makoto states with a laugh.

"We're not children. Stop trying to make yourself seem younger," Naraku says, causing his father to hit him on the back of the head.

"Boy," Makoto states in a warning tone.

Everyone laughs as Naraku tries to talk to his father.

**:::::::::**

**Ten minutes later**

"Izayoi, I'm going the restroom," Kikyo tells her mother-in-law.

"Okay. We'll probably be in the banquet hall when you're done," Izayoi tells her. Kikyo nods, before standing.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Kikyo walks to the back.

The cold air hit Kikyo's face as she opens the door to the back of the building. She takes a deep breath, before walking out the building.

She looks around and spots a tall man wearing a black trench coat leaning against the wall.

"Hey you," Kikyo calls out. The tall man looks up and immediatly rushs towards Kikyo.

"Mrs. Takahashi! How are you? I'm Takiz Yamka, head reporter of Tokyo Times. Would you like to give a statement about the banquet?" Takiz says as he takes out a notepad and a pencil.

"I have something even better. It's about Kagome Higurashi and my husband," Kikyo states with a smirk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: What has Kikyo done? Bet you guys already guessed it. What did Kikyo mean when she said about Kagome's mother death? How come the paparazzi doesn't know about Arata? Arata is coming back into Kagome's life. But whose his father? His identity will be revealed in the next chapter. ^-^**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews, follows, and favorited this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thank you for favoring and following me. ^-^. Makes me feel special inside. lol.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Thank you MadamScorpio for beta reading...Love ya.!:) Go check out some of her stories. ^-^**

**Yeah, I know this chapter was long. But it was worth the wait...right? Lol. The next chapter will be long too and after that chapter, the chapters should be at a decent length.. like 5,000 or 6,000 ish words.**

**I was debating whether to make Kagome a emotional character or a bad ass... So...she's going to be a mixture of both. ^-^.**

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Link is on my profile.**

***So this week, I wanted to quit math team.. Yeah I know, NERD!. But anyway, lol, I wanted to quit but idk how to tell the coach, she's one of my teachers, so it would have been awkward for me to quit.. Moral of the story, I'm still on math team.. Yay.-_-.**

***So it's this girl in my English class that thinks she knows everything and I just sit there like, "Really?"... so annoying.**

**School is still annoying... I'm simply annoyed with the kids at my school. Want school to be over with. *-***

**Preview 1:**

"Kagome! Kagome! Is it true that you and Inuyasha Takahashi are having a secret love affair?" A reporter shouts causing Kagome and Inuyasha to freeze.

"Kagome, is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Inuyasha, are you the father of Ms. Higurashi baby?"

"Inuyasha! Are you going to divorce Kikyo in order to be with Kagome? A woman you had a sexual past with!"

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asks as she holds an arm up to shield herself from the flashing light.

"I don't know. But I'm going to make sure you get to the limo, safely," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around her waist and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Kagome, what's going to happen to you and Hojo?"

**Preview 2:**

"Is what Kagome said true?" Inuyasha angrly asks as he marches towards Naraku, Sota, and Makoto.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispers but Inuyasha ignores her.

"Inuyasha. Drop it," Naraku demands.

"No. Fucking answer my question," Inuyasha demands as he turns Naraku around and looks him straight in his red eys. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock as tears formed in Naraku's eyes."Is what she said true?" Inuyasha asks softly.

**What's going to happen between Kagome and Hojo? And what did Kagome tell Inuyasha that The Higurshi men don't want to talk about?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Next story I will be updating is: Secretary to Wife**

**Bye^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: When the roof caved in and the truth came out

***Grab some tissue**

"Thank you all for coming. And I hope you enjoy the rest of your night," Kagome says, before walking off the stage. Everyone claps as Makoto helps his daughter get off the stage.

Soft violins start to play as waiters come out to serve everyone their food.

"Good job Kagome," Inu No Taisho states as he stands up and hugs Kagome.

"Thanks pops," Kagome says as she hugs him back.

She hugs the rest of the family (except Kikyo), before taking a sit next to her future husband.

"Let's eat," Kagome says as a waiter sets a plate of food down in front of her.

Everyone laughs, before doing as told.

**::::::::**

**Thirty minutes later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Opposing the depressing reality,_

_A hero whose heart is growing_

_The afterimage of the dream seen last night_

Kagome reaches inside her black clutch and silence her phone, before sending an apologetic look to the family.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Kagome says as she gets up and walks away from the table.

"I wonder who that was," Hojo loudly ponders.

Inuyasha waits ten minutes, before excusing himself from the table.

'He's going to check on Kagome,' Kikyo thinks with a slight glare. 'I don't regert what I told the reporter. I can't wait to see their faces."

**:::::**

**With kagome**

**.**

**.**

"I'll call you tomorrow. I'm going to be busy tonight," Kagome states.

"Oh. Okay. Love you. Bye mom."

"Bye sweetheart. Love you too. Bye," Kagome says before ending the call.

"Shoot," Kagome mumbles as her clutch slips out her hand.

"Who called you?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome bends down to pick up her purse.

"Someone," Kagome mumbles as she stands up.

Inuyasha nods as he leans against the wall she was standing in front of.

"I like it when you're hair is up," Inuyasha states as he runs a finger down her neck.

"Inuyasha, you know that's, that's my sensitive s-pot," Kagome shutters.

Inuyasha shoves Kagome against the walls and places both hands on the side of his head.

"Is the little Kagome blushing?" Inuyasha questions as he leans his head against hers.

"Why are you acting like this? Like a dog in heat," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's breath hits her bottom lip. "We said we weren't going to do this anymore."

"I don't know and you're right," Inuyasha says as he backs away from Kagome.

Kagome clears her throat as she leans off the wall. She looks at Inuyasha, before turning to walk away.

She was a foot away, before Inuyasha's hand grabs her wrist and yanks her towards him.

Kagome places a hand on his cheek as he bends his head down.

Their breath hits each other lips.

"So close," Kagome mumbles. "Yet, so far away."

**:::::**

**With Kikyo**

**.**

**.**

"Izayoi, I'm going to go fix my make up," Kikyo says as Izayoi takes a sip of her wine. Izayoi nods in response.

'I wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome are up to?' Kikyo thinks as she walks to the bathroom, purse in hand.

"You're not acting like a friend to Kagome."

'That's Hojo's voice,' Kikyo thinks as she stops walking and leans against a wall.

"Yes I love you too, but as a friend. I'm an engaged man," Hojo calmly says.

"Don't tell Kagome, she'll be heartbroken."

Hojo sighs before talking again. "I'll see if I can see you tonight."

Kikyo leans off the wall and walks towards Hojo who is leaning against the men's bathroom door.

"Okay. Love you too. Bye," Hojo whispers as he spots Kikyo.

He clears this throat as he puts his phone in his back pocket. He leans off the door and walks in Kikyo's direction.

Kikyo glances at him from the corner over her eye as they walk pass each other.

Once in the bathroom, Kikyo walks towards the sinks and places her purse down on the counter.

"Is Hojo cheating on Kagome? But with who?"

**::::::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"Why am I so attracted to you?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha leans his head against hers.

"Because I'm so sexy."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she looks up at him.

"And there you go again."

"What?" Kagome questions with a tilr of the head.

"That look in your eyes. You want me, but you know it's wrong."

"I'm not going to be the other woman."

"Kagome, I've always been attracted to you and you've always been there for me-"

"But, you'll also want her. You always choose Kikyo."

"I did not," Inuyasha snaps, but Kagome gives him a look.

"Is that why you don't like her?"

"No. There are many reasons why I don't like your wife. She's ugly, fat, cold hearted, rude, and- and-"

"She's nice, open-minded, pretty, skinny, fit, and has the most amazing smile," Inuyasha states with a smirk on his face. He clears his throat as he looks down at her."Give her another chance, Kagome. I think you two hit it off badly. You two will get a long. I'm sure of it."

Inuyasha glances down at Kagome who is looking down at the floor.

"I guess I can be nice to her. Since she's going to be in the baby's life."

"That's the spirit," Inuyasha says as he lifts her chin.

They stare into each other eyes for a minute, before Kagome looks away.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she mumbles.

Inuyasha nods as he backs away from her.

"I'll see you back in the banquet hall," Kagome says before walking away.

"There's something bothering her," Inuyasha mumbles as he watches Kagome walk away.

"And I'm going to find out what it is?"

**:::::::::**

**With Kikyo**

**.**

**.**

"Should I be a good friend? And tell Kagome what I heard? Nah," Kikyo mumbles as she fix her lipstick. She checks her make up one more time, before making her way to the door.

As she was about to open the door, the door was thrown up by Kagome.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome mumbles as she and Kikyo almost bump into each other.

Kikyo watches as Kagome walks pass her and to a stall.

"What's wrong with her?" Kikyo whispers as she grabs and opens the door.

She pauses when she hears sniffing.

'Is she crying?' Kikyo thinks, before walking out the bathroom.

***A minute later***

"Hey, where were you?" Inuyasha asks as his wife takes a seat next to him.

"In the bathroom. Is Kagome okay? We bumped into each other in the bathroom. She looked upset ."

"I'll have Sango talk to her," Inuyasha says as Kagome takes a seat next to Hojo.

Kikyo nods as she gives Hojo a look, Hojo smiles at Kagome, before picking up his fork.

**An hour later**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Kagome, are you okay? Kikyo said you look upset when you went into the bathroom," Sango whispers as Kagome stands by one of the mini bars in the corner of the room.

Kagome sighs as she runs a hand down her arm.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking things over. And I decided that I'm going to tell Hojo the truth tonight," Kagome says as she grabs a glass of "champagne" off a tall waiter's tray.

"Good. That's very good," Sango says with a nod. "I'll be here if you need me."

Kagome nods as she takes a sips of "champagne".

"What are you doing?" Kikyo furiously whispers as she yanks the glass out of Kagome's hand.

A few people turn around and look at the women, but quickly ignoring them to continue their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"You're not suppose to be drinking, in your condition."

"Calm down," Kagome says with a cross of the arms. "It's just apple juice, sniff it yourself."

Kikyo sniffs the drink, it is apple juice.

"Apple juice," Kikyo mumbles as she looks at Kagome and Sango.

"Excatly. Since you've been watching me like a hawk tonight, you should have noticed that I've been getting my drinks off one tray from the same man," Kagome snaps causing Sango to place a hand on her shoulder. "I would never hurt my baby."

"Kagome, calm down," Sango whispers before clearing her throat. "Oh, hello Mr. H."

"Sango, Kikyo," Makoto says with a nod. "You two don't mind if I take Kagome away."

"Not at all sir. Take her away," Sango says as she lets go of Kagome.

Kagome glares at Sango as her father places his hand on her shoulder and guides her to the section designated for dancing.

"Sango, why does Kagome hate me?" Kikyo asks as Kagome places her hands on her father's shoulders.

"Kagome doesn't hate you. Dislike you, a lot? Yes," Sango states as she glances at Kikyo. "Give her some time, and she'll warm up to you."

"Thanks for the encouraging words," Kikyo sarcastically mumbles.

Sango rolls her eyes at Kikyo's response. 'No wonder Kagome hates you. With that attitude, I would want to beat your ass too.'

**::::::**

**With Kagome and Makoto**

**.**

**.**

"You make me proud, Kagome," Makoto says as he twirls his daughter. Kagome giggles as she places her hands back onto her father's shoulders.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Your mother would be proud too."

"I know she would be," Kagome says as they began to sway from side to side.

They are silent as they listen to the music.

"Dad."

"Mmm?"

"I talked to Arata today and during the week."

"Really?! What did he say? What happen? How is he?" Makoto question excitedly, causing Kagome to smile.

"He wants to meet me, dad. He wants to know his mother. So we schedule a meeting for this Sunday."

"Good. That's amazing, that he's coming back into your life. When can we meet him?" Makoto asks as he glances down at his daughter.

"Probably in a couple of weeks. I want him to get use to and know me," Kagome says with a nod.

"What about Hojo?"

"Who?"

"Your fiancée," Makoto says giving her a look.

"Ohh. I forgot about him," Kagome says with a nervous chuckle. "I guess I'll have to tell him about Arata."

"Do you love him?"

"Arata? Of course I do," Kagome says with a nod.

"I mean Hojo."

"I do. He makes me happy and feel safe," Kagome states. "But, I don't really feel a connection with him. I'll feel it once we're married right?" Kagome questions as she looks up at her father.

"Follow your heart, but listen to your mind," Makoto says as he twirls Kagome around again.

"Dad-"

"I can't give you an answer, Kagome. I don't want to ruin what you built. I just want my baby girl to be happy, safe, and in love with a man that can provide all of that for her. Just know that your brothers and I will always be here for you."

Kagome sighs as she leans her head against his chest. "You're right."

"Excuse me sir, but may I cut in."

Makoto and Kagome look up to see Hojo standing next to them.

"Sure thing son," Makoto says, before turning back to Kagome. "Just think about what I said."

Kagome nods as he gives her a kiss on the head.

"What were you two talking about?" Hojo questions as he wraps his arm around Kagome waist.

"Nothing. Hojo, I have to tell you something. It's very important," Kagome says causing Hojo to look down at her.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we're at home."

"You're scary me, Kagome," Hojo says with a nervous chuckle.

"I love you," Kagome whispers as she places her head on his chest.

"I love you too," Hojo says as he places a kiss on top of her head.

'Will you, after I tell you what I did?'

***Five minutes later***

"You don't mind if I cut in, right?" Inuyasha says as he stands next to Hojo.

Hojo glances at Kagome who nods while taking her head off his chest.

"I'll be by your father and brother." Kagome nods as Hojo walks away and Inuyasha takes his place.

"Great job with the banquet, Kagome," Inuyasha says as Kagome lays her head on his chest.

"Thank you."

"Kikyo told me that you snapped on her."

"Did she now? Huh? Can she ever keep things to herself? She accussed me of putting my baby in danger."

"Our baby. "

"Shut up, Inuyasha," Kagome says with a giggle.

Inuyasha chuckles as he lays his head on top of hers.

"I hope the baby has your hair. It's so soft," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha sniffs her hair.

"You're wearing a lot of perfume," Inuyasha states.

"I don't want anyone to smell the baby. Not yet," Kagome says. "I'm going to tell Hojo everything tonight."

Inuyasha nods as he brings his head up and looks around the room. "There's so many people here."

"Yeah."

"When are we going to tell the family?"

"Next week. Or after I go to the doctor's," Kagome says with a sigh. "This baby is always making me hungry."

"When carrying a demon's child, the mother should eat every three hours. I know weird, but it takes a lot of enegry for the baby to grow," Inuyasha states.

"Looks like I'm going to have to study more about demon children," Kagome states before letting out another sigh.

Inuyasha lets out a sigh too, as he lays his chin on top of her head.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"You, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you," Kagome says as they continue to dance.

They didn't notice the two pair of eyes staring at them. Both filled with jealousy.

**:::::::::**

**An hour later**

**.**

**.**

Kikyo lets out a soft moan as she takes a sip of her wine. She is sitting on one of the couches in the back of the room.

'I have to get father to make sure that reporter doesn't snitch,' She thinks with a nod.

"Kikyo," Kagome says causing Kikyo to look up at her and stand up.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I want to apolgoize for how I've been treating you," Kagome mumbles as she looks at her. "I shouldn't have let my feelings stop us from becoming friends."

"What's wrong with you? Is the baby getting to you?" Kikyo asks with a raised brow.

"Funny. Very funny," Kagome says as she stares at Kikyo. "I just came over to be nice and be friends, at least frenemies."

"Inuyasha put you up to this?"

"Yup," Kagome says as a waiter walks up to her.

"Ms. Higurashi, more champagne?"

"Yes please."

The waiter nods as he hands her a glass.

"Thank you, Mayte. You can tell Jonji to stop making my champagne. I'm going to be leaving in a few."

Mayte nods, before walking away.

"Leaving so soon?" Kikyo asks with a smirk.

"Yes. The baby's making me tired."

"And moody," Kikyo states.

"And wanting to punch a bitch, oh sorry," Kagome says cheerfully.

"Are you girls being friendly?" Inuyasha asks as he wraps an arm around Kikyo's shoulder.

"Trying," Kikyo mumbles, before leaning up to give her husband a kiss on the lips.

"That's good," Inuyasha says as he glance at Kagome who stares at them.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of before I go," Kagome tells them before walking away.

"Can you two stop acting like you're trying to claw each other eyes out?" Inuyasha questions with a raised brow.

"Trying? Tell that to her. She's always snapping at me for no reason," Kikyo says.

"Hormones probably."

"You're always defending her," Kikyo says as she looks at him.

"I don't," Inuyasha states as he looks at her.

"Just becauae she's carrying your child, doesn't mean you have to be on her side all the time," Kikyo says before walking away.

"Uhh. Why is it so harding trying to please two woman," Inuyasha mumbles as he follows his wife.

***Twenty minutes later***

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha questions as he see Kagome standing by the door.

"Yes. Hojo's talking to Naraku," Kagome says as she turns to face Inuyasha. "When I get home, I going to make a big bowl of ice cream with hot fudge on top."

Inuyasha chuckles as he puts his hands into his pocket. "That sounds good."

There was silence for a minute, before Inuyasha clears his throat.

"I'm sure you're tired of standing. Let me walk you to your limo," Inuyasha says as he glance down at her.

"Thanks," Kagome say with a smile.

When Kagome and Inuyasha make it to the entrance of the banquet they let out a deep breath, before two men open the doord.

They were meet with flashing lights and various people yelling.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome says, before walking down the aisle.

Inuyasha chuckles as he follows behind her.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Pose for the camera!"

"Kagome! Look over here!"

"Inuyasha look at the camerea!"

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Kagome! Is it true that you and Inuyasha Takahashi are having a secret love affair?" A reporter shouts causing Kagome and Inuyasha to freeze.

"Kagome, is it true that you're pregnant?"

"Inuyasha, are you the father of Ms. Higurashi baby?"

"Inuyasha! Are you going to divorce Kikyo in order to be with Kagome? A woman you had a sexual past with!"

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asks as she holds an arm up to shield herself from the flashing light.

"I don't know. But I'm going to make sure you get to the limo, safely," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around her waist and push their way through the crowd.

"Kagome, what's going to happen to you and Hojo?"

"What-"

"Don't say anything!" Inuyasha whispers as they make in to the limo, unharmed.

Inuyasha pushes Kagome into the limo, before following in after her.

"Inuyasha. I have to go find Hojo," Kagome states as Inuyasha closes the door to the limo.

"Stay your ass in this car. Hojo can find his way home," Inuyasha says as he looks down at Kagome.

"He's my fiancée!" Kagome yells as she glares up at Inuyasha.

"Do you want to go back out there? And have those cameras and reporters in your face?" Inuyasha snaps causing Kagome to huff and lean back in her seat.

"No."

"Good. Now stay in the limo and let the driver take you home."

Kagome sighs but nods.

"Stress isn't good for the baby," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her stomach. Kagome nods as she looks out the window. Inuyasha kisses the top of Kagome's head, before opening the door to the limo and getting out.

"Call me when you get home."

Kagome nods, but continues to look out the window.

He closes the door and watches the limo drive off.

"Time to face the music," Inuyasha mumbles before turning around to face the crowd of reporters and cameras.

**::::::::::**

**Twenty minutes later**

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"Where is he?" Kagome mumbles as she pace back in forth in the living room. She had taken a shower and changed into some fresh clothes to clear her mind.

"Okay, Kagome. Calm down. You're going to be honesty with him. Honesty is the best policy," Kagome says as she bits her nail.

Slam!

Kagome freezes as she hears the door slam close.

"Hojo," Kagome whispers as she quickly walks out the living room.

**::::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"How in the hell did they find out?!" Inuyasha shouts as the limo turns left.

"In-"

"Tomorrow is going to be hell! Did you see the look father and Makoto gave me! Just fucking great! Now I have to deal with them and the reporters," Inuyasha says as he runs his hands down his face. "How are we going to deal with this?"

"Inuyasha, you'll get through this. We will," Kikyo smoothing voice states as she rubs Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha groans as he looks at his wife.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asks with concern in her eyes.

"I forgot about you and your family," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry they found out. I'm sorry that I have to put you and your family through all this drama."

"Inuyasha, don't be ever-"

"Everything is not fine, Kikyo. I hurt you by not telling you what was going on between Kagome and I. But I'm going to make it up to you. I want us to be what we uses to be. Happy and in love."

"Aren't we that now?"

"In love yes. Happy? I can see that you still don't trust me," Inuyasha states.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to trust you again," Kikyo says with she kisses the inside of his hand. "We're going to what we used to be."

"Thank you," Inuyasha says before giving Kikyo a peck on the lips.

'What was I thinking? Telling the press about Inuyasha and Kagome. I-I, what will he did when he finds out how the story got leaked. No. He wouldn't find out. No one will,' Kikyo thinks as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Maybe when we get home, we can take a long bath together, drink some wine, and reconnect in the bedroom," Inuyasha whispers as he runs his claws up Kikyo's arm.

"Sounds good," Kikyo mumbles as she closes her eyes.

'What have I done?'

**::::::::**

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"Hoj-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hojo yells as he leans against the door.

Kagome bites her lip as she looks at Hojo.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Don't fucking act stupid, Kagome. How long have you and Inuyasha been sleeping together? Did you sleep together that today I saw him in a towel, standing in our kitchen!"

"No. Inuyasha and I haven't been having sex. We only had sex once and that was the night we had that fight. And, we-I-I'm sorry Hojo," Kagome says as a few tears fall out her eye.

"So if you and Inuyasha only slept together once, you being pregnant is a lie, right?" Hojo asks as he leans off the door and walks towards Kagome.

Kagome shakes her head no.

Hojo pauses as he looks at her.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm pregnant," Kagome whispers.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hojo snaps.

Kagome shakes her head as she looks at Hojo's furious face.

"Kagome!" Hojo yells as he marches towards her and grabs her arm. "When. were. you. going. to tell me?"

"Tonight. I swear," Kagome whispers as she looks at him. "Hojo, I'm-"

"Sorry! Don't fucking tell me that lie. You probably want him to fuck you, over and over again. I bet you never thought about me when he was in between your legs," Hojo whispers, furiously.

"Don't say that. "

"Don't say what? Huh? Kagome. That you enjoyed him fucking you, the feeling of his big arms surrounding you. He made you feel special."

"Stop."

"You thought you were special. You thought he would take you as his own. You didn't care who you were hurting."

"Hojo, please."

"But when you were lying next to his naked body, you knew he would regert what you two did. You knew that he wanted his wife. His wife that loves him, cherish him, make him feel a certain way that you could never make him feel."

"You're wr-"

"You knew that when you woke up in the morning, you'll be the other woman, the slut, the whore, the no good tramp," Hojo whispers as he looks into Kagome's tear filled eyes. "That's why you didn't tell me the day after you two did it."

"That's not-"

"If I knew, you knew I would have left you. And you would have been all alone," Hojo says, before letting her arm go. "And you were right."

Kagome's eyes widen as Hojo walks away from her and towards the stairs.

"Hojo, you don't mean that!" Kagome yells as she turns around.

_Cause every inch of you is perfect_

_From the bottom to the top_

Kagome sighs as she walks into the living room and picks up her ringing phone.

_Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size_

"Sango, hi," Kagome says as she wipes the tears off her face.

"Hunny, are you crying?" Sango asks as she hears her friend's voice crack.

"Yes," Kagome whispers.

"I'm coming over. We have a lot to talk about. Is there something you want me to get you? Water, juice?" Sango questions.

"Something to make me go to sleep and forgot about everything," Kagome says before walking out the living room and up the stairs. "Hojo and I just had a fight."

"Everything's going to be fine, Kagome. I'm on my way," Sango says.

"Thank you. Bye," Kagome states, before ending the call. She puts the phone in back sweat pants pocket.

She walks to her bedroom and freezes at what she saw.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asks as she rushes towards Hojo.

"Are you stupid? Or deaf? I said I'm leaving," Hojo says as he places a pair of pants into the suitcase.

Hojo, don't go! Please!" Kagome pleads as Hojo continues to pack his clothes.

"Why? So you can lie to me again?" Hojo asks as he throws a shirt into his suitcase.

"Hojo, it was an mistake. I swear," Kagome cries as she tries to touch his back.

"Don't touch me!"

Kagome quickly brings her hand to her chest as the tears run quickly down her cheeks.

There is silence as Hojo packs the rest of his clothes.

"Whe-where are you go-ing?" Kagome stutters as she wipes the tears off her cheek.

"You don't need to know. Maybe I'll go to Ayumi's house and fuck her," Hojo states as he slams his suitcase closed.

Kagome's breathe hitches in her throat at his response. Hojo grabs the handle to his suitcase and looks at her.

"I'll pick up the rest of my things later on this week. Keep the house and the ring," Hojo states, before walking pass her, suitcase in hand.

"No, no, no!" Kagome shouts as she runs after him. "Hojo! Don't leave!" Kagome yells as she stands at the top of the staircase.

"Why? So you can make me look like a fool? You lied and cheated on me." Hojo questions as he continues to walk down the rest of the stairs. "Go to hell Kagome."

"Hojo, please," Kagome starts to say as she runs down the stairs. "Ho-ahh!"

"Kagome?!" Hojo shouts as he turns around quickly to see Kagome falling down the stairs.

**:::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"That was good," Inuyasha says as he towel dries his hair. He's wearing a blue muscle shirt and gray sweatpants. He throughs his towel into the haper after he is done.

"It was. We haven't had a long bath in a long time," Kikyo states with a smile as she pulls her hair into a ponytail. She's wearing a white t-shirt and blue cotton pants.

"Do you want me to get some wine or ice cream?" Inuyasha asks as Kikyo takes a seat on their bed.

"Ice-" Kikyo starts to say as Inuyasha's phone ring.

"Don't tell me it's mom again," Inuyasha groans as Kikyo picks up his phone.

"It's Sango," Kikyo states, holding out the phone to him. Inuyasha raises a brow as he walks towards her and grabs his phone.

"What Sango?"

"In-Inuyasha! Come to the h-hospi-tal. Now!" Sango yells in between sobs.

"Why, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.

"Kag-om-me and Hojo we-er-re aguring. And he was leaving a-a-d-an-d-"

"Sango what happen?" Inuyasha asks forcely.

"Kagom-e fell do-wn the sta-irs," Sango whispers.

Inuyasha turns pale causing Kikyo to stand up.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kikyo asks as she places a hand on his shoulder, but Inuyasha ignores her.

"Is she okay? How's the baby?"

"They don't know yet. Miroku and I are on our way to the hospital," Sango says as Miroku reaches over and grabs her hand for comfort.

"Is Hojo with her?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs an jacket, his car keys, while putting on shoes. He quickly walks out the room.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yells as she runs after him.

"No. Naraku and Sota told him to leave Kagome alone."

"Stupid bastard! He's the reason she fell in the first place," Inuyasha mumbles as he rushes down the stairs, Kikyo quickly following behind him.

'Kagome fell,' Kikyo thinks with slight horror.

"What hospital is she at?"

"Sogo. Inuyasha, Kagome can't lose this baby. Even though she hasn't said it, this baby means the world to her," Sango says as a few tears fall out her eye. "She been through too much, for something so precious to be taken away from her."

"I know," Inuyasha says as he walks out the house and towards his garage. "I'll be there in ten minutes, update me if anything happens."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Once in his car, Inuyasha waits for Kikyo to get belted in before driving off.

"I-i-s Kagome going to be okay? How about the baby?" Kikyo questions as Inuyasha drives off their property.

"They don't know went," Inuyasha mumbles as hia grip tighten on the steering wheel.

'If, if Kagome loses this baby, it will be my fault. And once Inuyasha finds out what I did, he will never forgive. I'm so stupid,' Kikyo thinks as she looks at the tense looking Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha, I'm sorry.'

***Five minutes later***

"Where is she? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha questions as he rushes towards his family who were sitting in the waiting room. Kikyo following behind him.

"They just brought her up to her room. We're about to go up there now," Izayoi states as the Higurashi family continues to walk towards the elevators.

"It's not wise to ignore our calls, son" Inu No Taisho asks as he looks at his youngest son. "Is what the press said true?"

"Not about the secret love affair, but yes, she's pregnant with my child," Inuyasha says with a sigh. "That's why I need to see her, to know she and the baby are okay."

Inu No Taisho nods and lets his son walk pass him, before turning to face his daughter-in-law.

"Did you know about him and Kagome?"

"Yes," Kikyo responded with with a sigh.

Izayoi wraps an arm around Kikyo's shoulders as they walk towards the elevators.

"Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Izayoi asks as Sesshomatu pushes the up button.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Kikyo mumbles as she leans against Izayoi.

The family piled into the elevator and traveled to the fifth floor.

**::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"How is she?" Inuyasha questions as he walks beside Makoto. Sota and Naraku are behind them with Sango and Miroku following behind the group.

"She's fine. She has a big gash on the front and back of her head and she experience memory lost," Makoto states as they walks pass the nurses' station. "Her right leg and left arm are broken. But she's safe and stable now."

"The baby?" Inuyasha asks.

"They're running test," Makoto says with a sigh. "I'm not going to ask, question or yell about what happen after the banquet. We'll worry about that later. Right now, I want to focus on my daughter."

Inuyasha nods as Makoto stops walking.

The family does the same and look through the big rectangular window. Kagome's lying on a white hospital bed with wires connect to her hands, arms, and stomach. He left arm and right leg are in a cast. A nurse walks out the room and bows to the family, before walking away.

"Can we go see her?" Sango asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

Makoto nods as he continues to stare at his daughter. Sango nods as she grabs her husband's hands and walks them into Kagome's room.

"Where's Hojo? I didn't see him anywhere near the hospital."

"Let's not talk about that bastard," Naraku growls before following his brother, who was walking into Kagome's room.

Makoto and Inuyasha are silent as they watch Sango, Miroku, Naraku, and Sota spend time with Kagome.

***Five minutes later***

"How is she?" Rin asks as she place a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Sleeping," Inuyasha says as Sota, Naraku, Sango, and Miroku walk out Kagome's room.

Rin and Izayoi nod as Inu No Taisho stands behind Makoto.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb," Makoto states as Inuyasha walks into Kagome's room.

Kikyo was about to follow him, but Izayoi stops her.

"Let him have some alone time, dear," she whispers.

Kikyo sighs and nods as she watch Inuyasha stand next to Kagome's bed.

Inu No Taisho clears his throat, before speaking. "There's a waiting area down the hallway, let's give the Higurashi some space."

The Takahashi family, Sango, and Miroku nod as they turn around and walk to the waiting area.

"I'm going to call Ayame and Koga," Sango says before walking in the opposite direction.

"If you need anything, tell me," Inu No Taisho states as he places a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "Your family is my family."

"Thank you," Makoto says as he turns around face Inu No Taisho. "I appreciate Toga. So would have Korari."

Inu No Taisho nods as he pulls Makoto into a brief hug, before walking to his waiting wife.

"Dad, I'll be back. Kagura's downstairs," Naraku states. Makoto nods as he continues to look at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Dad, I'm going to call Hitomi," Sota softly says, before walking away. Makoto absently nod as he rubs his chin.

**...**

_"Push!" _

_"Uhhhhhhaa!" _

_"You're doing great honey!" Makoto says as he wipes the sweat off his wife's face._

_A woman with short brown hair and brown eyes glares at him._

_"I hate you!"_

_"You said that with Sota and Naraku," Makoto states causing the woman to place more pressure on his hand. "Korari! You're going to break my hand!"_

_Korari rolls her eyes as the doctor between her legs tells her to push._

_"Uhhhhhhaaa!"_

_"I can see the head. Come on Korari, one more big push!"_

_"I can't," Korari mumbles as she leans back. _

_"Her hear rate is dropping," a nurse announce causing the doctor to nod as he spread Korari's legs._

_"Yes you can! Just one more push! For me and for our baby girl," Makoto says as he looks into his wife's brown eyes._

_"Push!"_

_"Uhhhhhhaaa!"_

_"Ahhhhhhhwa!"_

_"A baby girl!" The doctor shouts as he hands the crying infant to a nurse._

_Korari flops back on bed, panting._

_"Doctor, her hear rate is very low."_

_"Place a oxgyen mask over her mouth and prepare her for surgery," the doctor states as he notice that Korari is still bleeding._

_"Why the tears baby girl?" Makoto questions with a smirk as he rocks his daughter. _

_"Korari look at her. She's beautiful, ain't she," Makoto questions as he turns around to show his wife their daughter._

_He turns pales at the condition his wife in. She's pale and barely breathing._

_"What's going on?" Makoto asks._

_"We'll tell you later. But, right now we have to take her to surgery now," the doctor says quickly._

_Makoto quickly shows his wife their daughter and kiss her head._

_"Lovely?"_

_Korari blinks as she stares at her daughter._

_"What's should we name her?"_

_"Makoto-"_

_Korari weakly raises her hand and takes the oxygen mask off her mouth and nose._

_"Ka-go-me."_

_"Kagome. I like it," Makoto states as he kiss the sleeping Kagome on the head. The nurse were un-hooking Korari from the different machines as she talks to her husband._

_"I- lo-lo-ve you. An-d the b-oys an-and- Ka-go-me."_

_"Shh. Don't talk like that Korari. Stay strong," Makoto says as he places the mask back over her mouth and nose. _

_Korari blinks in response. Makoto kisses the top of her head before whispering, "We love you too."_

_The nurses rush Korari out the room as she starts to close her eyes._

_Little did he know, those were the last words he had said to his wife._

**...**

"Dad, are you okay?" Naraku asks as he stands next to his father.

"Yes. I was just thinking of your mother."

**:::::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"Just wake up. Wake up and tell me that everything will be okay," Inuyasha mumbles as he moves a piece of her hair out Kagome's face.

He places the piece of hair behind her ear, before looking down at her face.

He was suprised to see blue eyes staring up at him.

"Hi," Kagome says as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asks as he places a hand on her cheek.

"Okay. My head hurts, but I feel fine," Kagome states, before smiling. "I'm glad you came back."

Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks down at her. 'What is she talking about?'

"Came back? Kag-"

"Shh. I know you're ditching school to come see me. But don't do it again. Izzy or pops might find out and get mad at us," Kagome says with a giggle as she tries to sit up, but Inuyasha lightly pushes her back down.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine," Kagome tells him with a huff.

"Kagome."

"Yes?"

"How old am I?"

"Eighteen, stupid. Just because you have silver hair, doesn't mean you're old Inu," Kagome says.

"I see that you're awake," Makoto says as he walks into the room, Naraku following behind him.

"Ahhhhh! Get away! Get away!" Kagome shouts.

Everyone freezes at Kagome's reaction.

"Inuyasua, don't let him touch me. Please don't go, please," Kagome begs as she grabs Inuyasha's hand.

"Wha- Kagome, I'm not going anywhere," Inuyasha states a he runs a hand down her face.

"Naraku, go get the doctor," Makoto whispers to his son. "Now."

Naraku nods, before rushing out the room.

"Don't leave me. Don't go," Kagome whimpers.

"Kago-"

"No one was there. No one was there to save me, to proect me," Kagome whispers.

"Shh. Kagome. Go to sleep," Inuyasha mumbles.

"He raped me, Inuyasha!" He raped me!" Kagome cries as she grabs his arm. Inuyasha freezes as he looks down at her.

"What?" Inuyasha whispers.

"Kagome, calm down," Makoto says as he stands behind a frozen looking Inuyasha.

"Get away! Get away! Get away!" Kagome screams at her father. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome, pulling her close to him.

"Kaggy, please calm down!" Inuyasha loudly says, but Kagome ignores him.

"Go away uncle Kato. Please! it hurts down there," Kagome sobs into Inuyasha's chest.

"Makoto?" Inuyasha questions as a light brown haired woman walks into the room.

"Kagome, what's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Get uncle Kato away from me, aunt Tsukiyomi. He hurt me! Why is he here?"

Tsukiyomi looks at Makoto who has tears in his eyes. "Kato, can you please leave Kagome alone?"

Makoto nods as he turns around and walks out the room. But Kagome continues to shake and thrash.

"He's outside! He's going to hurt me again! He's going to cut me again. I have to get out of here!"

Tsukiyomi bits her bottom lip as she reaches inside her white coat pocket and pulls out a needle and a small bottle containing a clear liquid.

"Kagome, we need you to calm down dear. All this moment isn't good for you or the baby," Tsukiyomi's soothing voice says as she walks towards Kagome's IV bag.

"Baby? What baby? I'm fifteen. I can't be pregnant!" Kagome yells as she looks at Tsukiyomi. "What are you doing with that needle? Get away!"

Inuyasha firmly slams Kagome's shoulder's into the bed as she starts to wildly thrash around.

"Kagome calm down!"

"Stop! You're hurting me! Get away! G-g-g-e," Kagome yells before closing her eyes, and falling into a deep sleep.

"Is the baby going to be affected by what you just gave her?" Makoto quietly asks as he walks back into the room; Inuyasha let's go of Kagome.

"No. But they way she was thrashing around, could have affected the fetus. I'll run some more test and I should have the results in the morning."

Makoto nods as Inuyasha whispers something to Kagome.

"Thank you, Tsukiyomi," Makoto states before running a hand down his face.

"I'll call Hitomiko and Kaede. Focus on your kids, Makoto," Tsukiyomi states as she places a hand on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto looks at his sister-in-law, before nodding. (Tsukiyomi is Korari's sister..)

"Tell us if anything happens."

Tsukiyomi nods as Makoto turns around and walks out the room.

Tsukiyomi turns and walks towards Inuyasha.

"Hi."

Inuyasha looks at Tsukyiomi before looking back down at Kagome.

"Hello."

"How do you know my niece?" Tsukiyomi asks as Inuyasha removes a piece of hair out of Kagome's face.

"We're friends and I'm the father of her baby," Inuyasha states.

"Oh. So you two are dating?" Tsukiyomi questions.

"I'm married. It's complicated," Inuyasha says as he runs a finger down Kagome's face.

"Well in my opinon, you and Kagome make a cute couple," Tsukiyomi states with a small laugh.

"What did Kagome mean when she said Kato raped her?" Inuyasha asks causing Tsukiyomi to freeze.

"Ummm-"

"The truth too."

"Inuyasha, it's not my story to tell," Tsukiyomi says with sad eyes.

Inuyasha quickly turns around and marches out the room.

Tsukiyomi sighs as she looks down at Kagome.

"You do need a good rest, Kagome. All the heartache you've been through."

**::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"How's Kagome?" Sango asks as she stands up.

"She's doing fine. She's still sleeping," Makoto states, until he hears Inuyasha call out his and his sons' name. The Higurashi men turn around and look at Inuyasha as he stomps towards them.

"Is what Kagome said true?" Inuyasha angrly asks as he stands in front Naraku, Sota, and Makoto.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo whispers but Inuyasha ignores her.

"Inuyasha. Drop it," Naraku demands.

"No. Fucking answer my question," Inuyasha demands as he turns Naraku around and looks him straight in his red eys. Inuyasha's eyes widen in shock as tears formed in Naraku's eyes."Is what she said true?" Inuyasha asks softly.

"Yes. My brother raped my daughter," Makoto says before sobbing into his hands. Izayoi quickly gets up and comforts him. She makes him sit down before wrapping her arms around him.

"Makoto, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident."

"He, he what?" Inuyasha asks as he stumbles into the wall.

"When Kagome was fifteen, Kato came to my house drunk. His wife had been cheating on him then asks for a divorce. That night, he raped Kagome. Over and over again," Makoto sats as he places a hand over his eyes. "He tied her to the bed and cut her when she did something he didn't like. When I got to the house in the morning, I caught him lying on top of Kagome, she was unconscious. I-I-I, threw him off of my daughter and checked on her, to make sure she was still alive. Kato woke up and didn't realize what was going on until he saw Kagome, naked and barely breathing. Kato didn't know he raped Kagome; that he hurt his niece."

Inuyasha looks down at Makoto who's sobbing into his hand.

"Makoto, you don't have to say anymore," Izayoi whispers as Sango and Rin sob into their husband's chest. Kagura rubs Naraku's back as he sobs against the wall.

Kikyo glances at Sota who places his fingers in his ears and walks away from the family.

"Wh-er-e's Ka-to now?" Inuyasha stutters.

"Kato was so disgust a-a-nd ashamed of himself, that he committed suicide. He didn't know he that he's a father to my grandson," Makoto says before letting out a loud sob. "This is all my fault."

"No dad. It's not your fault. It's his," Naraku snaps as he glares at Inuyasha. He leans off the wall to stand in front of Inuyasha.

"It's your fault! You were suppose to be there. You were suppose to take her to your parents' house that night!" Naraku shouts as he slams Inuyasha into the wall.

"Guys stop!" Kagura shouts as she places a hand on her husband's back. Kikyo rushes to her husband's side, trying to wrench Naraku's arm off Inuyasha's neck.

"You ditched her that night to hang out with your boys. To get drunk, to flirt with some girls. For Kami's sake, why didn't you fucking tell her you weren't coming. This could have fucking been prevent, you stupid bastard!" Naraku shouts as he pushes his arm into Inuyasha's neck.

"Naraku. Let go! It wasn't his fault," Sota snaps as he grabs his brother's arm and takes it off Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha slids to the floor, his wife following his every movement.

Naraku quickly turns to his brother and glares at him.

"If he had been there that night, if he had call and-"

"I did," Inuyasha mumbles.

"What?" Naraku snaps as he looks in Inuyasha's direction.

"I called the house. I fucking left a message," Inuyasha growls as he looks at Naraku. Inuyasha shakely stands up while glaring at Naraku.

"Where were you? You could have stopped that bastard from raping and impregnanting your sister!"

"Why you-" Naraku starts to say as he grabs the front of Inuyasha's shirt. "You didn't deserve my sister. You only cause hurt and trouble in Kagome's life. You ungrateful son of a bitch," Naraku growls as he raises his hand, to punch Inuyasha, when a voice stops him

"Excuse me. Did you just say Kagome? As in Kagome Higurashi?" A teenage boy's voice asks as his adoptive mother stands behind him.

"Oh my Kami!" Sango gasps as she places a hand over her mouth. Rin, Miroku, and the Takahashi family eyes widen as they look at the teenage boy. Kikyo raises a brow as Makoto stares at the boy.

"Wh-wh-o's that?" Inuyasha stutters as he stares at the worried teenage boy.

"Arata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: That just happen! Reactions? Questions? Some of you were really close on guessing what happen to Kagome.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**Thank you, everyone who reviews, follows, and favorited this story and my other stories.**

**Also, thank you for favoring and following me. ^-^. Makes me feel special inside. lol.**

**Check out my other stories, 'First Love', 'The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Sorry for any misspellings or grammar errors.**

**P.s. I don't own Inuyasha or any songs mention in the story**

**Check out my Inuyasha Fan Page on facebook. Link is on my profile.**

***Kato isn't Miroku's father... Everything will probably be explained in the next chapter or during the story.^-^.**

***Let's make things fun, if three people guess the correct title of the songs that were played in the chapter, I'll give you guys two previews next time I update. ^-^**

**School is still annoying... I'm simply annoyed with the kids at my school. **

***I get why you have to work in groups at school, teaches you how to work with others and etc. What I don't get is when every class that I have, I have to work with people (a group). Like really. Can I be independent. Then I end up working with people who have attitudes, think I'm stupid, or suggest stupid ideas. Like really. So glad my first semster is over in 3 weeks.^-^**

**Sometimes people just annoy me... lol. ^0^.**

**Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving. Christmas is next! Yay! Type my one shots up. They're going to be good.^-^**

**Next chapter title: A flash into the past**

**Preview:**

"You can't stop me from seeing my mother," Arata says as he tries to push pass his grandfather. Makoto places a hand on Arata's shoulders causing Arata to stop moving.

"I want to see my mother! I want to see her now!"

"Arata-" Makoto starts to say, but freezes when Arata fists his hand into his shirt.

"I want my mom," he sobs. "I haven't seen her since I was three. I want to see her, please."

**.**

**.**

**Is Makoto going to let his grandson see Kagome? How is Inuyasha going to react to Arata? Who all knows about Arata?**

**Soon, all will be revealed. ^-^.**

**Until next time guys.**

**Next story I will be updating is: First Love**

**Bye^-^.**


End file.
